Avec Terre, nous vivons
by lste
Summary: "What is Stryker thinking? She gonna flower them to death?" A special woman with special abilities is convinced to join Team X. Rated M for lemon, graphic violence, and sailor talk.
1. Prologue

**Prologue... **I hope you enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING involving marvel comics. This story follows somewhat of the movie verse, somewhat of the numerous comics combined, and most of which I created in my own mind when I was bored.

BTW this story at some points will not follow things correctly. I had to tweak things around to have them make sense. So, yes... some things will not follow through. But I already stated this so hopefully it wont be an issue!

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason; lemon, graphic violence, and obscenities. If you don't want to read it this is not the story for you.

* * *

><p>With a heavy sigh I dusted off the dirt that built up around my washed out jeans. My team and I had been assigned to plant trees across a vast area of empty grass near this giant lake. We were apart of the <strong>World Wide Fund for Nature<strong> and regularly participated in making the world a better place! As in, planting stuff and protecting endangered species from becoming entirely extinct. Now I know what you must be thinking. Either, oh damn this girl's a freaking _tree hugger_ or something along the lines of _I'm glad I'm not the only one who cares about the environment. _Before anyone starts making assumptions I shall state that I am a **mutant.**

Yeah, a mutant.

Therefore, you are probably wondering why being in the WWFN has to do with me being a mutant? Or the fact that I'm a huge "tree hugger?" Well, it started when I was fourteen in my humanities class…

"_Zoie_, I swear if you don't stop watering my plants I'm going to freaking murder you."

I frowned at the young blonde girl beside me. She continued to glower as I sprayed her yellow tulips lightly. It wasn't like I was drowning them or anything.

"They're thirsty," I muttered as I sprayed them two last times before moving onto a rose bush in our school gardens.

The girl followed me with an annoyed look, "I don't understand why you care so much anyway. It's just some dumb school project."

"It's not dumb! Plants are living breathing creatures, ya know? They need food and water just like us to survive. If you don't take care of them, they die. Think of them like babies," I ranted as I bent down to nuzzle my nose in the vibrant red roses. The pedal tickled my nose and I giggled a bit as I caught my friend shake her head at my oddness. I noticed that as I breathed on the rose it seemed to bloom even larger before my eyes.

Snapping upright I eyed the plant warily, but decided not to comment on it. I already looked like a nature freak with my absolute love for plants. Going around telling people my laughter caused the rose to bloom might make me seem a tad insane.

My friend and I casually strolled through the garden. It wasn't large being in the middle of an open area of our school and all, but I still find it so peaceful. Even as we passed a group of chuckling jock's who rather shove each other around instead of watering those sad looking plants. With a sigh I b-lined for where the three jocks were gossiping about some useless sport or whatever and sprayed their plants.

They were dull red tulips. For some reason they seemed like they were crying to me, begging for help. I doused them with the healthy water and still didn't feel much better.

"Oh you poor, poor babies," I muttered under my breath as I dropped down to look better at the plants. My friend 'psssst'ed me and I raised an eyebrow in her direction as she motioned with her hands to the jocks who were looking at me confused. I shook my head at them and motioned to the tulips. "Look what you did! You're killing them you idiots."

One of them looked at me skeptically, "Oh… sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't fix death."

Pouting I turned to the tulips. I swear I heard one of them cry. Reaching my hand out I touched one of which had died. And like a miracle it bloomed. My mouth dropped open and I stared wide-eyed at the tulip.

"What the hell did you just do?"

I jumped at the sound of the guy's voice as he pointed to the tulip in my hand, "How the hell did you do that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I started to panic. I wasn't the only one who saw it this time. I scrambled up from the ground and gave the tulips a few more squirts of water; they would need it. Just as I was about to turn away the guy grabbed my shoulder. I gave him a disturbed look and swatted his hands away. He backed up giving me a few feet of space between us.

"You just made that flower like… not dead."

"Um yeah," I held up the spray bottle. "See, if you water your plants correctly they live."

He shook his head, "No. The water didn't do that to them. It was when you touched it."

"Yo, Max, leave her alone. You're acting nuts." The guy, or Max, gave me a disgruntled glower before turning back to his friends. I attached myself to my friends hip, who had stood idly to the side watching the scene unsurely.

That semester my humanities teacher informed our class that we had the best garden out of all of them she had seen before. I was proud to say that **I** did most of the work.

"Hey Zoie!" The woman's voice broke me from me staring in accomplishment at the dozens of trees we had planted. Although, I could probably create a dozen trees to a full grown length in a few moments; it felt nice planting them with a group of people who shared my interest.

I turned to a flaming red head who jogged up to me quickly. She had a concerned look on her face that made me _concerned_. As she stopped in front of me I stared up into her bright blue eyes as she let out a deep breath, "There's this military guy asking for you. Said he wants to talk to you about somethin' in private."

Glancing behind her I could see the man in a navy blue suit from a distance. He was leaning against a shiny black car that I knew was just destroying my precious ozone layer. I gave the girl a skeptical stare and she just shrugged her shoulders unknowingly.

I skipped the distance over to the man with a cheery smile on my lips. I mean, there was no need being rude when I had no idea what he wanted. Maybe he was here about our project? Morons always came around asking us to stop planting the trees and such so they could build some stupid business on the precious land.

As I drew closer I noted the dazzling medals that lingered on his uniform and the shady aviator glasses that hung on his face. He gave me a bad feeling.

"Um, hi," I waved at him.

He grinned tightly and held out a hand. I looked down at my muddy hands, but decided that it would be rude not to shake his hand. So I gave him a firm grasp. I think he noticed that my hands were dirty because he discreetly rubbed his hands on his pants as soon as I released his grasp.

"I am Colonel William Stryker," he said with an air of confidence.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Zoie, I have a proposition for you."

"If this is about us planting the trees, then I'm sorry, but I'm still doing it. You can take your business and shove it up your behind for all I care!" I placed a stern hand on the curve of my hip to emphasize my statement.

Stryker laughed lightly in response, "No, no. This is to help your environmental cause. You see, Zoie, I know about your _ability_."

My shoulders tensed, "Excuse me?"

"I know how you can manipulate the Earth."

"I think you should leave," I said slowly. I analyzed the surrounding area and my teammates were out of ears length. A few of them watched me curiously while others continued their heavy load of digging and planting.

He slid off his sunglasses to reveal dangerous beady eyes, "I can help your cause here."

"How?"

"You come work for me, I could use someone like you on my team," Stryker explained briefly.

"And what's in it for me?"

"I donate to your organization," he pointed to a tree that laid flat on the back of a pickup truck. "I could really use someone so educated in your field of study-" I'm pretty sure he was referring to my degree in environmental science. "- and your mutant ability."

I bit my lip, "Do I have to give you an answer now?"

"It would be nice."

Giving him my back I watched the people working around me. I know for a fact we could use the money. But I also knew I needed money, "Would I get paid handsomely?"

His chuckle caused me to shiver, "Extremely handsomely."

Pivoting on my heel I crossed my hands over my chest, "I'm feeling that this is a bit sketchy. What would you have me do?"

"Field research."

Cocking my head to the side I know I should say no. Everything about him screamed **hell nah**. But ever since I was younger I had been told I was a bit eccentric with the way I babied my plants. Even more so when I would spend hours _talking_ to my plants. I mean, I just didn't do what normal people did.

I sighed, "When do I start?"

* * *

><p>Leave me some happiness!<p> 


	2. Chapter One

AN: Thanks to my TWO first reviewers junebaby92 & PsychoBeachGirl88! I appreciate you reviewing! Now on with the story!

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>When we first entered the facility I felt my stomach clench. Where the hell was I supposed to plant flowers? The military base was the huge metal building! Narrowing my eyes warily, Stryker lead me through the halls of the building. He informed me of rules (that I failed to listen to) and of certain rooms like his office and such. All I really cared to acknowledge was how stuffy the entire building was.<p>

Not to mention, I left my entire family behind for this. I informed my parents that I was leaving for a long while for a program I was accept in for WWFN. My mom would probably slit my throat if I told her I was running off to the military to do some classified work (my parents were hippies). At least I lived at home and was out of school; so I had no serious obligations to quit. I better be getting good money for this shit.

I think Stryker realized I wasn't listening to him because he paused mid-sentence to watch me sigh loudly from my boredom. He pursed his lips, "How about I introduce you to your new team?"

"Sure," I smiled. I had been itching to meet them since Stryker informed me all but a few hours ago on the plane ride here that I would be assigned to one.

We turned down a different gray hallway and I whistled softly to myself. Two men dressed in military outfits were standing straight outside of a medal door looking quite bored. They were conversing with one another lightly, but hushed as Stryker and I came into view.

Stryker halted outside the door and turned to face me with a devious grin, "As a fair warning, these are six very talented and very destructive mutants-" my happy mood faltered and I glared at the older man. Seriously? Yeah, let's wait until we are right at the door to tell me. Fair warning my ass. "- they are all men. If you have any _issues_ with them come straight to me and I will take care of it."

I looked down at my pretty short jean shorts and black tank. I hadn't really thought much about what I was wearing when I left. Most of my clothes back home were used for whenever I would go out to plant or other stuff similar to that. I guess I could have dressed worse.

"Thanks for the two second warning," I poked Stryker in the chest lightly and he raised his eyebrows. I don't think he was used to someone like me. Someone who poked people, stomped their feet occasionally when throwing a temper tantrum, and went on rants about plants. "I would have put pants on this morning instead."

He waited for me to situate myself as I tried to pull down my shorts and tug up my shirt to cover as much exposed cleavage as possible. When I gave him a thumbs up he stepped between the two officers and I gave them both a small 'hello' which they returned shortly. I frowned, this place needed some serious lightening up. Where the heck were all the windows?

As the door opened a sudden wave of voices were revealed. Most of it sounded like arguing. Although, it died down as Stryker and I set foot in the room. It kind of reminded me of a large apartment. There was a few couches and a television on the right with a kitchen of the left that also held a table. Then a hall was in the middle that I assumed lead to the bedrooms or bathroom.

Nervously I stayed closer to Stryker's side than I normally would have allowed myself. The six men in the room all stared at us with irritation and confusion. The closest of them was a tallish Caucasian male with striking blue eyes, buzzed haircut, and slightly large ears. He gave me a nice smile and I grinned at him in return.

"This is Zoie James," Stryker put his hand on my back and pushed me so that I was a few feet in front of him. "Your new teammate. I expect you to treat her with respect and give her all the privacy she needs."

"A chick?" My eyes darted to a younger man sitting on one of the long couches. He had light brown hair that was tousled and a muscular build. I could tell he was handsome from the distance, but couldn't really catch any striking features. "Don't you think that might slow us down?"

I looked at Stryker as if to ask him if he was serious, but Stryker just shot the man a cold stare in response, "That would be Wade Wilson."

The man smirked, "At least she's cute."

I frowned giving him a fleeting glance, "Thanks?"

The man near me held out his hand, "Chris Bradley. Or Bolt. Whichever you prefer."

I imagined him wearing a hat and tipping it in greeting. A handshake just didn't cut it for him, but I took his hand in my own and gave it a slight shake. It felt like electricity. However, I was pretty sure it wasn't one of those 'head over heels, love at first touch' kind of sparks. It literally felt like an electrical bolt surged through my hand.

A gust of smoke formed in front of me and a man appeared in the gust of it. I noted his darker skin and cowboy hat, which I found amusing, "John Wraith."

I shook his hand, "Lovely to meet you."

He teleported to an armchair sitting down with one leg crossed over his knee. Awesome? Yes.

"Here we have Agent Zero-" Stryker motioned to a blank faced Asian with a lot of guns. "-James-" a guy with messy black hair and a stony expression nodded his head at me. I waved impishly. Why'd they all look so serious? "On the couch over there we have Fred Dukes and-"

"I-" A somewhat furry man slandered up to me with a sneer. A bushy beard was around his jaw and he had hairy arms. Not to mention he had these long cat like claws. "I am Victor Creed."

I had a feeling that he was supposed to be intimidating, but he reminded me of a cuddly cat, "Charming."

Victor smirked.

"Kitty wants some milk." Victor's smirk faltered and he gave that Wade character a growl. "Don't worry, I want some milk too."

I ignored the comment and turned to Stryker, "So… Where do I sleep? And are there locks on my door?"

"Locks wont stop us baby!" I raised an eyebrow at Wade, but continued to ignore him. I'd heard worse before.

Stryker shot Wade a stern stare before nodding at me, "Right this way."

The room was anything but beautiful. It was a decent size. The walls were an ugly gray with matching floors. A very uncomfortable twin sized bed was tucked in a corner with white pillows, sheets, and a quilt. A black wooden dresser was at the other corner with a garbage next to it. The four suitcases I had brought with me was placed in the center of the room and that was it. Talk about boring.

"If there are extra things you need make a list and I'll have someone send out for them for you," Stryker said shortly.

"Wait, what about the bathroom?"

Stryker led me to another room in the hall. I could already tell when he opened the door that this was going to be anything but fun. It looked like a locker room. There were five different shower stalls with _half_ curtains. At least there were doors to the toilets…

"Oh, great," I scowled at Stryker again. Thanks for leaving me out of the loop until last minute buddy.

He straightened his navy blue jacket, "I have business to attend to,. If you'll excuse me."

Then the man left me in the freaking bathroom. Nice Stryker, you're so humble.

Instead of going into the living/dining area I headed back into my bedroom. I dragged my first suitcase over to my dresser and started to put the clothes in the drawers. Socks, bras, underwear, shorts, pants, and shirts. Then I unpacked another suitcase that held all my shoes. I had a huge thing for shoes. Boots, sneakers, flats, and sandals.

Next, I took out a quilt I had brought from my home; thankfully. It was a emerald green queen sized blanket that kept me warm even through the worst of winters. I straightened it across the bed with a smile. At least there was a bit more color now. I was even glad I brought all those pictures my mom forced me to pack up. Photo of me graduating high school holding my diploma proudly with my parents on either side. A picture of me planting a baby oak tree with my usual WWFN team smiling proudly giving the cameraman a thumbs up with my dirty hand. And a final one of my last ex-boyfriend. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and I was standing on my tippy toes (he still had to bend down I was so short) kissing him on the cheek. My mom had begged to me to marry the sap, but we weren't made for each other. Man, I did love him though. He was a businessman and I, well… I was me.

Then I pulled out some empty pots I brought with me. I placed them on my bed gently and shut the suitcase pushing it under the bed where I had shoved the rest of them. My last luggage was filled with all my bathroom supplies; so it wasn't that useful to take out at the moment.

Sitting on the bed I picked up a small circular yellow pot. Hovering my hand over it I concentrated heavily. A deep pulse vibrated my fingertips as soil filled the pot slowly. Then I visualized yellow and orange tiger lily's. When I finished my creation I gave the pot a huge hug and then I gently laid it on the dresser beside the pictures.

"Hey beautiful!" Spinning around I stared at that Wade fellow. He leaned arrogantly against the doorway with a smirk on his lips.

"Hi, Wade was it?"

"Yes ma'am!" He stepped into the room and his eyes traveled all her things. "Looks like you made yourself right at home."

"Makes moving easier I suppose," I said.

He nodded, "So, you mind if I start sleeping in here? Seems much cozier than my bed. All alone… cold… dark…"

I laughed, "Sorry, but I am going to have to refuse."

"Oh rats," Wade pursed his lips. "The cold and dark part didn't even make you feel for me?"

"Nope."

Turning back to my bed I picked up a cylinder glass vase. Cherry Blossoms possibly?

"Wilson." Wade and I both looked at the messy haired man. He stood with his muscled arms crossed over his chest and a very stern expression on his face. I could see Wade visibly roll his eyes at the man before him. "Leave her alone."

"Come on Jimbo, lighten up!" Wade tossed a lazy, yet extremely heavy arm, over my shoulder. "Ugh, what's your name?"

"Zoie," James answered for me. "Her name is Zoie, Wade."

"Zoie and I," he waved a hand towards the both of us. "Are having a great time! Don't be such a Debby downer."

The man ignored Wade and faced me with a somewhat softer face, "If he bugs you tell me. I'll take care of em'."

"What are you gonna do?" pressed Wade with a grin. "Poke me to death?"

James ignored him and pointed a finger at my vase, "What are you doing with that?"

I smiled and held my hand over the vase. Focusing all my energy first the soil appeared and the light pink Cherry Blossoms popped up from the soil and bloomed beautifully.

"So, you make flowers?" questioned Wade sarcastically. He faced James with a raised brow. "What is Stryker thinking? She gonna flower them to death?"

I held the vase tight against my chest defensively, "I can do much more than make flowers, ya know!"

Wade winked a chocolate eye, "I can think of a few good things you can do."

I stared in aw as three boney spikes extended from James knuckles. This caused Wade to throw his hands up in the air.

"Like, cook me some lunch. That's what I was gonna say Jimbo, please. What kind of guy do you take me for?"

Snickering at the man's obvious disbelief towards the others statement; James bones retracted back into his skin and the broken skin instantly healed.

I decided I was hungry after Wade mentioned cooking. Pushing between Wade and James I skipped into the kitchen. The two men followed me through the hallway and I could hear voices. As I reentered the living/dinning area I noticed that most of the men had made their way in front of the television and were watching the news. I made my way over to the kitchen to see Victor sitting a barstool in front of a black marble counter that served as the table.

Victor's deadly intense eyes followed me as I placed the vase of Cherry Blossoms in front of him with a small grin. I made my way over to the fridge and opened the door to become instantly disappointed. Protein shakes and other unnatural preservative type foods… Not something I would be eating anytime soon. I slowly shut the door unsatisfied. I guess I would have to grow myself something yummy.

Shuffling through the cabinets I found myself a glass and poured myself tap water. I sat across from Victor and sipped on my water. He continued to stare at me as if he was trying to read me.

"How do you eat that shit?" I directed my gaze to the fridge. "Where's the fiber and vegetables? Seriously."

He chuckled huskily, "You get used to it."

"If you say so…" I averted my gaze to take in my surroundings once more. I noticed Wade watching me, he had moved back to the long couch and sat beside that John Wraith fellow. Even if his eyes were trained on me he was talking to someone in that vicinity, but I couldn't tell who for the fact that he stared at me. I gave him a confused look and turned back to Victor, who else watched me still.

Well… I decided that this would be a very awkward situation.

* * *

><p>Leave me some happiness!<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Somehow "field research" turned into <em>combat training<em> with James, or Jimmy as Victor called him. I wasn't sure how it was relevant, but Stryker insisted that it was necessary for me to protect myself. I guess in some way it made some sort of sense depending on where we would be going for research or something, however, I was not really interested in the idea of being attacked anytime soon.

"No offense kid," James said as I flinched away from a punch he threw in my direction. "But you really suck."

"Hey!" I placed my hands on my hips offended. "I'm a freaking environmentalist. I don't do this kinda stuff on a daily basis."

I barley dodged another punch, "Well you better learn."

James came at me with his fist again and instead of dodging it or flinching I started running from him to hide behind boxes. Our "training room" consisted of a large medal room with a few boxes scattered around.

"Stop running!" he shouted becoming frustrated.

"If I don't run you're going to hit me," I hissed. James jumped onto the box I hid behind and I screamed in fright. Just as he reached down to grab me I dropped to the cementt floor and somersaulted away from him to the center of the room. I stood up a bit ungracefully and turned around to where I assumed James was. Although, he was no nowhere near where he had been a few seconds before.

Starting to become frightened I caressed my hands against my chest. Where the heck did this guy go? A shrill scream erupted through my throat as I turned around and he threw a punch. I lifted my hands to block the impact, however I never felt it. I blinked at James and he had his fist inches from me with a apologetic look on his face.

"Look Zoie, you need to start trying." James let his fist fall to his side. He stepped closer to me gradually and placed two firm hands on each of my shoulders. I bit my lip nervously at the close proximity while he stared down at me intently. "I understand that this is different. Hell, no one in their right mind should have to do shit like this, but you need to learn."

"I can defend myself fine with my powers," I grumbled slightly ashamed that I couldn't even throw a punch at James. Honestly, it wasn't like I needed to fight. I can't recall a time in my life where it had felt necessary.

To show James, I lifted my palm to the left of him and shot out a thorny vine that wrapped around a tall slender pole in the room. Without much concentration I squeezed my fist together causing the vines to tighten so hard around the object that you could visibly see it sink into the ceramic. James brought his hand to my fist and pushed it down gently.

"Sometimes our powers aren't as easy to use as our fist," he explained. "Imagine right now. I'm some beefy guy and I'm this close to you-" James stepped even closer, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. "- and I go to punch you in the face, what are you going to do?"

And like a flash he literally threw a punch at me. I could tell he wasn't going to stop it a few inches from my face this time and I lifted my hand and tried to stop his punch by grabbing his hand, alas that failed and it felt like he snapped my wrist off.

"Shit!" I brought my wrist against my chest and winced. Damn that hurt.

James sighed, "Let me see."

Biting my lip I extended my hand to James and he gave me a stern look before averting his eyes to my wrist. It turned a bright red color and immediately began to swell.

"Looks broken," he muttered. Felt broken too, genius. "You should have punched me in the face."

"I don't know how to punch anyone!" I argued. "This training shit isn't going to work because I don't even know how to throw a punch correctly."

"Maybe we should have started with a punching bag…"

I glared at him, "Sounds smarter than this."

"Let's get you to someone who can fix this," James ignored my snippy comment and flicked a finger for me to follow him. I trailed behind him through the halls whimpering to myself silently. Who knew trying to block a punch could hurt so bad.

James led me into a random door in some hallway that I didn't pay attention to as I zoned out only focusing on the pain in my wrist. The room we entered was white, really white, with beds and stuff all over the place. A woman stared hard at us as we entered the room. James grabbed my forearm and tugged me in front of him gently.

"She, ugh, hurt herself."

The woman nodded and ushered me over to her. I held out my wrist and she took it in her hands gently. A crease formed in her brow and she eyed me warily, "Where?"

"What?" I asked. "My wrist."

She turned it over frowning, "Maybe it's a sprain, but there's nothing we can do about that. An icepack and a brace should do."

I looked at my wrist as the woman started going through cabinets. The redness and swelling was not there. It seemed as if we had imagined the incident all together. For the first time I also noted that I didn't feel pain where I had before. James came up beside me and pulled my arm closer to his eyes.

"Do you have some healing ability kid?" he asked gruffly.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

I hadn't recalled a time in my life where I had been able to heal on my own. Although, I'd never been in any situation where it was deemed necessary. No broken bones, a few sprains possibly, papercuts and countless of bruises.

The nurse put the brace around my wrist and gave me an icepack. She rushed a, "Be careful," before shoving us out of the small medical section. As soon as we were in the hallway again James started down the hallway back in the direction of the training room.

He grunted after a moment of silence, "Don't tell Stryker."

For whatever reason, I knew that James was right. Even if I had only been here for a little more than over a week I could tell something was off. The more I got to know Stryker the more I regretted my decision to join this entire organization. However, I had a feeling if I hadn't accepted the offer Stryker would have gotten me to come here somehow one way or another.

"Okay."

"We are going to use a punching bag this time, alright, hopefully you'll be able to get a better sense of this when we're done today," James stated. "People like us-"

"Mutants?" I inputted carefully.

He nodded, "We tend to pick up on this stuff a bit faster than the normal folk."

I'm not positive I agreed with his statement. An hour later we were in front of a punching bag and my fist throbbed immensely as sweat drenched my entire body. My black spandex shirt and matching pants were stuck even tighter against my skin, which sounds almost impossible with how tight they were to begin with. I had my hands on my knees hunched over taking in a heavy breath as I paused my training due to exhaustion.

"At least you can throw a good right hook," James leant against one of those boxes watching me from a distance.

I laughed, "Shut up. I'm trying my hardest, ya know!"

"No, I don't know," James responded sarcastically.

Huffing, I straightened my back up, "How much longer do I have to do this anyway? I'm pooped."

"You're what?" he seemed surprised by my terminology.

"Pooped, like I feel kinda similar to shit."

James chuckled, it sounded so soft and genuine that it surprised me, I couldn't help but giggle back in response, "How about we grab something to eat and head back here after?"

"I suppose." I didn't want to come back here at all, but taking a break was better than not getting one at all.

Once again I followed James back to our living area. We entered to find Wade and Chris sitting at the table eating that crappy protein food. I almost gagged at the thought of trying to eat them. I had sent for more pots, which Stryker had ordered someone to buy and bring for me, and created my own food; avocados, potatoes, lettuce, carrots, and tomatoes. I was debating about finding someplace to grow a pear and apple tree as well.

"Well look who it is," Wade spoke from the table as he took a sip of his drink. "Beauty and the beast."

I rolled my eyes, "Nice to see you too Wade."

"Why are you all sweaty?" he questioned as I walked past him into the kitchen. I picked one of the tomatoes in the pot making sure not to pull to hard. After awhile I discovered that my abilities allowed me to feel the emotions of plants. No many humans realized that plants did indeed have feelings. It sadened me to a point whenver I would eat one of them, but that's life.

"James and I are training," I replied as I sat across from Wade at the table.

"Why don't you train with me? I'm sure you'd have a lot more fun," Wade wiggled his eyebrows.

"James is actually a really great teacher," I grinned at the man of topic who was pulling out a protein shake from the fridge. I caught him smile softly to himself at my words as he unscrewed the top.

"Oh come on, he's got **side burns**. Don't you wanna be with someone that's actually good looking?"

I snorted, "I'm not trying to bag him Wade. We're just training."

Chris belted a laugh at my statement as James took a seat beside me at the table. Before, James and I had hardly spoken for the past week. But I think we developed some secret kinda friendship; especially more so today. He seemed to always have my back. Especially when I needed to shower; he guarded the bathroom door like a hawk.

"I still think you should train with me," added Wade, almost as if he didn't care a word about what I had to say. "I mean, come on Zoie. Look at my muscles!"

He flexed his arm. James rolled his eyes, "Shut up, pal."

"Hey, where'd you get that tomato?" Wade gasped as I bit into the vegetable.

I pointed towards the pot that held the tomatoes, "Over there… I've had them there for almost two weeks. You didn't notice?"

"No! Can I have one? I don't remember the last time I ate something other than this protein crap." Wade asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He scrambled over to the plant and pulled off a tomato. I winced at the rough action, which immediatley made me regret leaving the tomatos in the kitchen. I could have stuck them in my bedroom and had them ask for some whenever they wanted them. "You have carrots too? You've been holding out on us babe."

"Wade, I put them in clear sight so that you guys could have some. It's not my fault you're oblivious."

"Potatoes! Can we make fries with these? Does anyone know how to make fries with these? Or baked potatoes? Mashed even! I don't care. Someone just make me some potatoes."

Once again, Wade ignored me.

Giving up I turned to James and pointed to his protein, "How do those even taste? You all have them like they taste good."

James held it out for me, "Have a sip."

Holding the bottle up to my lips I took a quick sip and scowled as I drowned the liquid. I handed it back to James and shook my head unhappily, "Yuck!"

Chris chuckled, "You get used to the taste."

"I don't ever want to."

"Avocados? Zoie, you made avocados? Can you make green peppers? Please, make me some green peppers!" returning to his seat Wade took a thick bite from the chunky carrot. He moaned as he ate the vegetable. Well they do say food can be better than sex. "This taste like heaven. Not that I know what heaven taste like or ever will. If there is a God I'm most likely going to hell for the shit I've done. Oh well, I like fire. It's warm. I could get used to it I suppose. Maybe I could even become Satan's right hand man…"

It baffled me how much the man he could go on. He didn't even care if people were listening, but I figured it is because half the time he goes on rants he knows people aren't listening. Maybe I could get him a muzzle? Not that I cared much; except at times when he would ignore every word I said whenever I tried to speak to him. I wonder if he went on and on during sex. How does he get girlfriends? I'd strangle him.

"… I went to Yakutsk, Siberia once and I'm never going back. It's probably the coldest place on this planet. Not that Antarctica was any better. I just hate the cold…"

I faced James with an irritated expression and he gave me a knowing look in return. Wade Wilson, however annoying he could be at times, was an interesting man.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for such great reviews! It really makes me happy. I wasn't expecting as much feedback as I've been getting. Thanks so much haha. Any questions, please let me know in a message or review.<p>

Leave me some happiness!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Stretching my arms high above my head I gazed around the room. With how gray and dull the walls were you'd never expect it to be six in the morning. I slowly crawled out from the covers of the cramped bed and pulled out a set of undergarments along with black spandex shorts and matching tank for training later with James. Normally I would wait until the boys were finished with their showering, but when I looked at my alarm clock I realized I was up earlier than usual and no one should be up. I grabbed my shower bag that consisted of my towel, loofah, peach body wash, and vanilla shampoo.<p>

Tip toeing out into the hallway I noted that it appeared no one was awake yet, which didn't surprise me since it was five in the morning. Opening the bathroom door I was happy to see no one in the vicinity. I went to the farthest shower and put my towel and clothes on the side. I twisted the knob for the shower to start the water to heat it up; there's nothing more terrible than stepping into a cold shower right after you wake up.

I stripped myself of my night clothes and stepped into the steaming liquid. The shower's were extremely awkward. They covered most of my body… excluding my chest. I kept the front of my body facing the shower head incase anyone were to come in and see me. Nothing more awkward then exposing yourself to someone you're living with. It felt refreshing on my tense and sore muscles from these past few days of fighting with James. I just wanted this whole training ordeal to be over with. I'm the kind of girl that plays in gardens for fun, not the one that get's buff and kicks overly powerful men's asses. It wasn't what I signed up for. But I had a feeling that it _didn't_ matter much what I signed up for.

Three weeks. Damn it, it's been three weeks since I've been in this stupid metal cage. Field research seemed like the least likely thing I was here for right about now. Stryker had James training me in combat while he had me being tested for my powers alone on separate occasions. He informed me how he would be able to "expand" my powers and that I could be so much stronger. **That I had not seen all I could truly do.**

"Well, lookie what we have here!" I covered my breast with my hands and snapped around to see Wade leaning against the wall in front of my shower. He had a crooked smirk on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest watching my expression go sour. "What's with the pissy look babe?

"I'm trying to shower… Can you leave?" I asked glaring at him.

"Now, why would I leave when you're standing here naked?" He wiggled his brows suggestively. Thankfully, he never made any other sudden moves like coming closer to me. But if he tried to make any movements other than heading towards the door _I'd hurt him_.

I faced the faucet and let the water hit my face, "To give me privacy."

"Hmm."

I heard his boot hit the floor and I shot out a hand letting the energy flow through my palm.

"What the hell?"

It was my turn to smirk. I looked at him as the vine held him against the wall tightly restraining his arms and legs from moving. He struggled against the greenery with a deep scowl on his face.

"Look Wade, darling," I fluttered my lashes at him. "I'm trying to shower, in peace. I'm with you lot all day everyday. I deserve time to shower alone. Don't piss me off."

"You're like so sexy right now," Wade said in response. I scoffed. Seriously? This is another example of how he never listened to anyone. I don't even think he listened to himself when he talked. "You in the shower soaking wet, me all tied up. This is pretty kinky."

Rolling my eyes I extended my hand and stared dangerously hard at Wade. I could feel the energy surging through my veins. I snapped. His mouth was now hidden and gagged with the vines and large dark leaves covered his honey brown eyes. With a smile I gave him my back and finished my shower with a delightful hum as I rinsed the soap from my body. After I finished I wrapped the towel around my body and skipped on over to Wade's body.

He struggled against the vines that covered his arms, legs, mouth, and leaves that covered his eyelids. I patted the little bit of exposed skin of his cheek, "I'll just leave you here until someone saves you."

Feeling accomplished, I clothed myself before walking out of the bathroom with a proud swag. That'll teach 'em. _Hopefully_.

I threw my clothes in the corner of the bedroom then retreated to the kitchen. Grabbing some lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots I sliced and diced them to create a salad. I put a bit of dressing in the mix then sat myself down at the table to eat. Almost twenty minutes later Victor came into the kitchen. My stomach clenched at the smirk he gave me.

At first when I had been introduced to Victor he hadn't fazed me. He just seemed like he had this annoying tough guy attitude and thought he was entirely badass. _Now_ it was as if he had grown some kind of obsession with watching me. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed and I didn't dare to comment on it. It was sort of a private discrete thing. He would watch me when no one else was looking or in the middle of some heated conversation. Whenever I would return from training with James it felt as if his eyes were so focused on me that he could see the tiny droplets of sweat trail down my temples.

"Morning Victor," I said neutrally. I tried my hardest to pretend his looks didn't faze me. I wouldn't satisfy him by letting him know those intense stares from across the room made my hair stand on end.

His smirk grew, "Morning."

Victor sat across from me at the table. His disgustingly long dirty nails tapped against the table and I made sure that I kept my eyes focused on his face, even if they were clear in my peripherals.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Could have been better."

"Oh?" Crossing my arms across my chest I leant forward resting my elbows on the counter. Victor's eyes danced around as he watched my every movement. "Why is that?"

His smile now showed his sharp teeth, "You could have been in my bed."

Scrunching my brows I muttered in disbelief, "What?"

Victor never got to respond as the main door opened. Stryker walked in with a man in a doctors uniform behind him. His beady eyes scanned the room and stopped on me, "You're awake."

I nodded.

"I have some… _tests_ I need you to take. A check up on your health," Stryker informed cautiously.

Standing, I walked as quickly as I could towards Stryker. For some reason he felt like safety at times like these. As if James and him were the only two people that could keep Victor away.

"This is Doctor Heartburn-" that seems kind of ironic if you as me. "- he will be taking care of you anytime you have any health issues."

I took the balding man's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you. I'm Zoie."

"Wonderful to meet you as well," he placed a hand on my upper back and started to guide me away from Stryker. "Let me show you to my lab. Any broken bones, stomach aches, or any concerns of the sort you may come to me. I'll let you know where my office is after I run all the basic tests so you can find me whenever you need me.

At least the man seemed pleasant enough. His voice was broad and clear. He spoke with a sense of professionalism and concern. In any other case I'd probably let him be my doctor. Although, I'd prefer a thorough background check to know if he had ever accidentally **killed** someone before.

He led me to a scale and I kicked off my shoes before stepping on it. Doctor Heartburn moved the little thing at the top and it landed on 108.2 ibs, which was a bit more than I had previously been. I figured it was the muscle I had started to develop from training. Next he measured my height at 4'10, which he made a funny little comment by calling me a hobbit, which made me giggle.

Then I sat on the examination table where I listened to the man list off a few obvious things, "Hair color brown. Eye color… gold?"

He squinted his dark brown eyes in confusion, "Your eyes are a very unique color my dear."

"My mom always says it's because I'm like the sun with my abilities," I mumbled as I picked off some lint on my pants. "How I am able to grow flowers and such. You know… 'cause the sun is what helps plants grow."

The doctor smiled, "Ah yes."

"Now your abilities. Stryker informed me you have ecological empathy, plant and earth manipulation, is that correct?" he questioned as he paused writing all my information down to look at me questionably.

"Correct."

"Okay. Any allergies of the sort?"

"Nope."

"Are you on any medication?" he continued. I shook my head 'no' and he jotted it on the paper. "I'm going to take some blood and run some tests. Also, I will be giving you a few vaccines while you're here."

"Vaccines?" I asked carefully.

"The flu shot and the sort," the answer was blunt. I wanted him to further explain. The way he said it made me doubt it was the flu vaccine.

After the doctor finished with all my tests and showed me his office I returned to the Weapon X teams headquarters. My body felt a bit weird after he injected me with four different "vaccines." I really wanted to know what he had given me, but he was very discrete about it. Saying that it was mandatory and such.

"Hey kiddo," James greeted me from where he sat at the kitchen counter. I saw Victor give me a look and I ignored it as I skipped over to his younger brother. "What did they do to you?"

"Gave me a few vaccines and drew some blood for testing," I explained as I sat down. He nodded his head knowingly. "I like what you did to Wade in the bathroom."

I smirked, "I'm glad you enjoyed my handy work."

The man laughed deeply, "Yeah. I left him there, but Chris let him out."

"Chris," I called his name and he smiled softly from where he sat on the couch watching the television. "Why would you do such a thing? I finally got him to shut up!"

"I felt bad," Chris said sorrowfully. "I could hear his stomach growling."

I sighed, "Oh poop. Spoiled all my fun."

I jumped as an arm wrapped around my shoulder, "I can take care of him for you."

"I can take care of myself," I whispered gently. I could feel Victor's breath on my neck as he lowered his head a chuckle escaping his throat. He patted my back somewhat hard as he backed up away from me.

Staring at James face I saw him shoot his brother a dangerous look. He finally caught on. He knew something was going on with Victor.

"Whatever you say **Zoie**."

Then he left down the hall to either the bathroom or his bedroom. I bit my lip and James looked at me silently. He gave me a look that I figured meant we would discuss this later.

"You up for some hand and hand combat today?" James suggested. "You've gotten quite good at that punching bag.

I frowned, "I'm never up for it, but we can try."

The two of us both quietly made our way into the training room. I tied my hair up in a ponytail knowing from previous training that I would sweat and it would stick to my face, neck, and back. It was very unpleasant.

Without warning James lunged at me and I twirled out of the way in defense. He came towards me again and I stood my ground knowing I would have to overcome how bad it would make me feel for hurting him. Turning my hand into a fist I ducked as he threw a punch towards me and I got him real good in the gut causing him to gasp at the sudden impact.

Other than my first punch I wasn't able to hit him nearly as good for the rest of our training. James did a extremely good job at kicking my ass until I was on the ground hunched over in the fetal position begging for a break. Damn him for making me actually fight.

"You're doing pretty good kid," he stated as he sat on the floor beside me. His hand awkwardly patted my back softly and I winced. I was sore everywhere.

"Good?" I spat irritated. "You kicked my ass."

He laughed, "Yes, but you actually tried this time other than running away at every chance."

I looked up at him and scowled. I would rather have run. There were bruises all over my arms, legs, stomach, and back. Although, James didn't feel it was right to hit me in the face so he made sure he didn't.

We were silent for a moment and I rolled so that I was lying on my back staring up at the far ceiling. James watched me with a half grin and I smiled in return, "What?"

James shrugged, "Nothing."

"So," I closed my eyes tiredly. "What do you all do on those missions Stryker sends you on?"

"Government shit," I could tell he wasn't interested in talking about it for whatever reason and decided not to push it. "If Victor does anything to you, tell me."

I opened my eyes staring at James at the sudden change in conversation, "Alright."

"Victor has a temper…" he said softly. "Most of his actions are also irrational and spontaneous. He's capable of doing terrible things. Try and stay away from him."

"Isn't he your brother?" I scrunched my brows. "Shouldn't you not say those things about him?"

He chuckled, although not out of amusement, "I'm saying them because they are true. He's changed a lot over the years and I don't know how far he will go. I don't want to see you get hurt because he's…"

"Evil?" I inputted curiously.

"Evil," James confirmed quietly. "How about we call it quits for today?"

I nodded happily, "Oh yes please! I'm exhausted."

When we returned from our training session Wade scrambled into the main living room area with a smile. He ran up to me pressed me hard against his chest in a hug muffling my screams.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I cried as Wade released me from his grasp.

"I missed you so much!" He answered giddily. I frowned. Didn't I abandon him in the bathroom for almost an hour? "Fred and John are so boring. They were talking about boxing. I don't care about boxing. I wanted to talk about cheesy poofs. They weren't interested though. I don't feel like talking about them anymore though. I realized that makes me hungry… and I can't eat them because Stryker wont give me any. I've asked time and time again, but he just ignores me. As soon as I get out of here that's the first thing I'm getting. A giant fucking box of them. I'm not sharing either. See, now I'm hungry."

I blinked at him.

"Wow, I never realized how pretty your eyes are. You have like the best eyes in the world. They remind me of those flowers you have in your room. Those flowers smell though. Really bad. I hate the smell of roses. They also have little spikes on them. Why do girls like flowers so much anyway? That never made sense to me."

James placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a mocking pity smirk. Was he seriously going to leave me with him? The man walked down the hall and straight into the bathroom. Maybe if I walk away?

I started heading to my bedroom and Wade followed behind me still talking. I sat on my bed with a tired flop and Wade sat beside me without asking if he could even come into my bedroom. Douche.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie some time? I mean. If we ever get out of here… I'd like to take you on a date. I'd buy you any size popcorn you want and milk duds. We have to have milk duds. It can't be some chick flick either. It has to have lots of action with explosions every two minutes," I caught that much of the rambling. It was then that I realized something. Wade _liked_ me. I mean, Wade talked a lot in general. He went on rants similar to these to everyone on the team, but he was always ranting nervously in front of me. Sometimes he would fidget with his hands and usually every time he went on these rants he complimented me more than once. "I wish I could take you on a date now, but I don't think Stryker would let us leave for me to take you to the movies. Maybe we could have a date in the living room? There's nothing ever good on, but we could watch the news together. The news is really depressing though. It would probably make you cry, cause you're a girl and all, then it would make me look bad. Who takes a girl on a date to the living room to watch the news? What a terrible idea!"

I put my hand on Wade's kneecap and he paused his speaking to look at me for the first time. I was drenched in sweat and my hair looked all greasy from me working out . Not to mention I was so tired I'm sure I had bags under my eyes. Yet Wade sat here asking me on a date that he knew we couldn't go on…

"You can take me on a date as soon as this is all done and over with," I told him with a innocent giggle. "Until then, I'm really interested in showering **alone**."

Wade smiled airily, "Okay."

Standing up I gathered all my shower supplies and some fresh clothes. Wade watched me surprisingly silent, although I'm sure his thoughts were going a mile a second. He needed Adderall.

Before I left the room I sauntered up to Wade and stared down at him. His eyelids fluttered closed as I leant down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. I don't know why I did it, but I swiftly turned on my heel and froze to see Victor watching in the doorway. His face was blank as we locked eyest. He moved away and I turned to see if Wade had seen the action, however, the man's eyes opened when I turned to look at him. I gave him a troubled smile and exited my room heading into the showers.

* * *

><p>A lot of people asked me if this would turn into a WadeOC or a Wolverine/OC and well... This might have answered your questions? If not... well... you'll have to read the story to figure it out! MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Leave me some happiness. Had a ROUGH night and I'm so glad I'm home.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>"Are you excited?"<p>

Excited? That wasn't the word to describe how I was feeling. Curious, nervous, and terrified beyond belief better suited how I was feeling.

_Mission _time. Finally, after almost two months of training and living with these men I was going out for field work. I didn't think I was ready, but Stryker insisted that I was needed for this mission. He also insisted I had nothing to fear while Wade beside me sharpening his katanas.

I frowned at John, "No."

If there was nothing to worry about why did we need weapons? And why in the world were we traveling all the way to Africa? I wish I knew more about what I was doing. I guess this is why my parents never wanted to get involved with the government. It was so secretive.

Wade kept the rest of the others attention as he ranted on about using his swords at his ex-girlfriends wedding. Nice to know what kind of guy he was… showing up at her wedding threatening to chop her future husband, bridesmaids, and family into tiny little pieces.

I leant towards John and whispered, "I feel like something is off about this whole thing, ya know?"

"There is," he licked his lips as he shot Stryker a look to make sure he wasn't listening to our conversation, who seemed to be too focused on Wade's irritating ramble to pay attention to anything else. "Just stand your ground and keep your mouth shut. In these type of situations it's better to not be opinionated. You're going to see a lot of horrible things go down tonight."

"That's reassuring," I muttered as I brought my hands closer to my chest rubbing my arms nervously. I looked at Wade and he eyed me from the side. It was during a brief moment of his silence as everyone made fun of James for being nauseated do to the jerking around in the plane.

Stryker ordered Chris to take down the plane. I shivered knowing that whatever was about to go down was only moments away. I subconsciously reached out and rubbed Wade's thigh for comfort as Chris brought his fingers against his temple. The older man glanced at me before giving me a tight lipped smile while staring down at my fingertips.

**Bang, bang**.

_Swush._

_**Splat**_.

Blood… There was so much blood. I followed close behind James with trembling knees as Stryker talked to the African man that sat behind the desk. The man looked absolutely petrified; as I'm sure my expression matched his own. Stryker was shaking a coal colored meteor fragment in his face aggressively. Then the man looked confused as he motioned to the dozens of diamonds that sat upon his desk.

"That… that's nothing. A souvenir," he had said skeptically.

Ever since we had stepped out of the plane all I could do was stare in disgusted trance. Agent Zero had killed dozens of men in moments with his guns outside the building along with Fred using his massive fist. Wade had managed to kill every man excluding the man Stryker was talking to under a minute with his katanas. I'm not even sure where my head was at the moment. So this is what John meant…

I was snapped back to reality as Stryker walked towards me. He must have noticed how distraught I had become because he simply ordered, "Go wait in the plane."

Without objection I turned around and headed straight for the elevator unescorted. I watched Wade's concerned face as the doors shut before me. At the moment I didn't even care if I died. If someone shot me point blank right now I wouldn't blame them after all the Weapon X team had done in under twenty minutes.

Sliding to the floor of the elevator I craddled my head between my kneecaps. This... this... I didn't do _this_. I wasn't good with death. I created life.

So… this is what Weapon X does. Kill. Murder. Government approved murder. _Mercenaries_. Damn.

A few moments later the rest of the team returned to the plane as well. Stryker ordered Chris to take us to that, "Worthless small village," so we could claim that meteor fragment. What the hell was so important about it anyway? Was it really necessary to kill all those people? That man had seemed like the meteor didn't even matter to him. He probably would have given it to us without guns blazing. Guess it's too late to figure that out.

"Hey Zoie," James had taken Wade's previous seat. His hand reached out to my shoulder and he gave me a comofrting squeeze. "You alright kid?"

_No,_ I wanted to scream, however one look at Stryker's stern stare I breathlessly whispered, "Yeah."

James shot Stryker a glower and then averted his gaze to my own golden orbs after a moment, "Maybe you should stay in the plane for the rest of our mission."

"I will have to agree with you on that one, James," Stryker nodded his head. "Zoie. You will wait here while the rest of us carry out the mission; like men."

Was that supposed to offend me? Because I'm very aware that I am a woman. I'm also very, very, very proud of my vagina.

"Yeah, I get it," I closed my eyes trying to fight off the immediate flashes of blood and guts that rushed behind them. "I have a vagina."

"And I bet it's really pretty, like your face," Wade pitched in with a wink.

I frowned, "Did you just compare my vagina to my face?"

"Did you just call vaginas pretty?" Fred snorted as he elbowed Zero in the ribs gently (or as gently as the massive man could accomplish).

"I think vaginas are quite nice," defended Wade. "Unlike all you pansys, I rather shower with a sexy woman than a group of men."

"We're not talking about sexy woman, we're talking about vaginas," I argued crossly. Now, why was a furthering this ridiculous conversation?

"I like vaginas," John added. I shook my head. At least they were distracting me with their vagina talk.

"I like cheeseburgers."

"Wade... that has nothing to do with what we're talking about!" with a grunt, I crossed my arms over my chest annoyed.

"So, you want to talk about vaginas? Can we talk about your vagina? I'd like to know about your vagina... Like where it's been, who it's been with, when's the last time it's had any sort of communication other than with yourself."

"Wade," glowering dangerously I shook my head. "Shut the hell up."

"I thought you wanted to talk about vaginas?"

"_Wade_," Stryker cut in. "Shut up."

"Looks like someone is getting blue balls..."

What seemed like days later the plane was signaled to land outside this little village. Luckily, I wasn't able to see the massacre that had occurred a few seconds before. Stryker was the first to enter followed by my team. He headed directly towards me handing me the meteor he had stolen before, "I need you to see if you could create more of this."

I ignored him as I saw one of my favorite teammates missing, "Where is James?"

"He left," Chris answered before Stryker could cut me off. My skin crawled. Oh no. "He's gone."

"Gone?" I panicked and my heart started to beat wildly as many possibilities ran through my mind. "Did he die?"

"No," Victor spat angrily. "He abandoned us. Jimmy fucking left us."

I cried. Without giving Stryker another look I put my face in my hands and cried. This was all too overwhelming. What the hell happened that made James leave? He had obviously been fine with the death at the facility. I mean, he didn't look proud, but he had expected it. James had seen that shit and so much worse before. During our training he told me stories. Horror stories from his past. He even told me about the incident of how he killed his father…

"Hey."

I rolled around in my bed to stare up at Wade. He sat on the edge of the mattress and reached out a hand running it through my golden brown waves slowly.

"I'm sorry about James. I'm still here though. I wont leave you."

"What happened?" I asked causing my voice to crack. I didn't blame James for leaving. I was proud of him for having the courage to get up and leave this retched place. There was nothing good here. Nothing. Except, well… something was holding me back.

"Stryker… ugh… I don't really think we should talk about it. Let's talk about flowers. You like flowers," Wade averted trying to avoid making eye contact with me. He stood up from the bed and grabbed my yellow pot that held the tiger lilies I created. In an attempt to comfort me, in very odd way, he sat back down and placed the pot next to him

I tugged on the hem of his shirt, "Lay down."

After putting the pot on the floor Wade obliged to my request making our eye contact unavoidable. His arm fell over my waist snuggly and he exhaled loudly, "You still have the prettiest eyes."

"Thanks," I smiled despite how bad I was feeling at the moment. Oh James… why'd you have to leave tonight? Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?

"And a beautiful smile. I know it sounds corny, but I mean… with you being here it makes it easier. I kill for a living. I've killed men, women, even children… I'm not a good person. I'm definitely going to hell. You just make it better. Like, I want to be with you. I wish I could take you on a date already so we could get this relationship going."

"Wade," I chuckled lightly. "I think under these circumstances we could be together without going on a date first."

He sighed, "I want to do it right though. I've fucked up a lot of relationships in the past. I just want this one to work. You're different than all those other women."

"What makes me different?"

"You're good," Wade said softly. "Even if you're here… you're still good. You don't enjoy killing you, enjoy making life."

"Looks like we are complete opposites," extending a hand I let it fall on his cheek. He pulled me closer to his body and I grinned as he snuggled me into his chest. It was odd seeing this part of Wade. It was almost as if he were normal and didn't have extreme ADHD.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" he asked so softly I hardly heard him.

"Yes."

As Wade brought his lips to mine I couldn't help myself as I smiled into the quick kiss. His lips felt like they hardly made contact as his breath hit my own dry mouth.

"Stay with me tonight?" I requested as a tense silence eloped us.

Wade giggled perverted like, "I can't promise I wont wake up with an **extra friend,** however, I love the idea of being able to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Well, your extra friend can be taken care of in the morning," I slyly whispered back.

"I kinda have an extra friend _now_. Showed up earlier than expected," he said in a low voice. Shaking my head I leant towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "And my friend get's annoying when he is ignored. Maybe you should, I don't know, make him feel welcome."

"Tomorrow."

Wade whined, "Tomorrow? But he's here now."

"Guests shouldn't come in the middle of the night," I rolled my golden eyes amused by this entire conversation._ Really, _who refers to their junk as their extra friend. I kinda feel like he's bringing someone for a threesome. "He can sleep on the couch."

"Damn," dejectedly he let out a long sigh. "I suppose I can wait until tomorrow if you promise to take a shower with me."

"Alright," I winked.

"Are you being serious? Or are we like flirting? 'Cause I'm a bit confused right now. I'm not sure if you're trying to tease me or are serious about these things… I'm getting really excited. I hope you're being serious. That would be _awesome_."

"Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out," scrunching my nose up I stifled a giggle as Wade drew another sigh.

"There you go again! Just so you know, so we are clear on the boundaries of our relationship, I'm not good with sharing. Only you and I baby! So, if I find you with another man I'll cut you and him to pieces. 'Kay?" he explained sternly. It slightly terrified me hearing him say that. I hated being controlled and it felt somewhat murderous, or well it was murderous… I just felt a bit threatened. Not that I planned on being with anyone else other than Wade at the moment, but I didn't want him coming to **my** wedding to try and chop me to pieces.

"Well, if we are being **clear** on the boundaries," my voice came out sarcastic as I smirked at him in the darkness of my room. "Fuck with me and I'll rip out your insides."

"Bitch."

I chuckled, "Thanks Wade."

"For what?"

"James… I didn't know him much, but we were becoming really good friends. It's been hard transferring here from being around people that cared about me a lot to none," I bit my lip as I watched the playfulness on his face fall. "He made it easier to be here without being scared out of my mind. You guys can be quite intimidating."

His hand ran across my cheek softly, "I don't want to scare you. I've always been nice to you! You could be my friend too."

"I know," I placed my hand atop the one he had on my cheek. "Wade. From the moment I met you you've been a huge pervert. Forgive me for reaching out to someone who made normal conversation with me without making a side comment about my tits."

"But you have really nice boobs."

"Oh Wade, what am I going to do with you?"

He shrugged sweetly, "You could kiss me?"

Without another word I leant towards him giving him one last longing kiss before we both fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the lovely reviews I've been getting. BTW I just thought you should know that this story is already <em>half-way<em> finished. It's only a 12 chapter story! Sadly.

Leave me some happiness!

AN: Also, I just want you guys to understand the relationship a bit more. At least more about Zoie's reaction to everything. She's so overwhelmed with everything going on and everything is happening just a _little_ too quickly for her to handle. So the relationships will seem a tad bit rushed, but remember that she's living with a bunch of insane murdering men and has been through a lot. So, in my opinion, her reaction to jumping the gun on Wade seems **rational**. Just thought I'd explain that so you guys would understand more of how in one chapter she's like blah towards him and the next she's all up on his lips. Haha.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>A shy smile danced across my lips as I woke up in Wade's loose grasp. My back was to his chest and his leg was awkwardly wrapped between my legs. Being in the cramped single bed with him was starting to make me realize how much larger he was than me. He was almost twice my size and don't let me forget to mention those muscles. Ohh boy.<p>

"Wade."

He shifted his shoulders unconsciously acknowledging me in his sleeping state.

"Wade," I tried again a tad louder this time. I didn't feel like lying in my bed all day. I also felt the need to shower. I hadn't the night before and felt like I was covered in sweat and African blood.

The man's breathing changed and I knew he was pretending to be asleep. Lazy ass.

"Hmm… I thought you wanted to shower with me," I held back a giggle as Wade sat up abruptly with a smirk on his lips. "Oh, hi there."

"Good morning," he grunted tiredly. His hand reached up to rub the sand out of his eyes and I turned my body around so I was facing him. A yawn erupted from him and he stretched his arms out so that they once again wrapped around my waist. "… about that shower?"

I sat up and scooted off the edge of the bed with a dangerous smirk on my lips. His honey brown eyes followed me as I went to my dresser and grabbed clean clothes. As I reached down to pick up my bathroom basket (it was a hot pink basket that held my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razors, loofah, and a clean towel) I grinned as Wade watched me bend over. What a freaking perv. And I did nothing but encourage it.; I guess that made me a perv too.

Heading towards the door I turned the knob. I looked back at Wade to see him still silently watching me and I asked seductively, "Aren't you coming?"

As I left my bedroom I heard him scramble to escape the sheets of my bed. A loud thump was heard as he tumbled to the floor wrapped up in the blanket. I had already turned on the shower farthest from the door to warm up the water by the time Wade had rushed in. He had went to his room beforehand to grab some clean clothes and his bathroom supplies as well.

He walked up to me slowly with an unsure look on his face, "We, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean I'd understand. It's a little soon. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you aren't comfortable doing. I know I come off as a huge douche bag, but I'd never -"

Wade's voice faltered as I stripped off my navy nightshirt. Lucky for Wade I didn't sleep with a bra on. His mouth hung open as I slid out of my onyx soffee shorts taking my underwear off with them. My confidence faltered a bit as his eyes roamed my body and I became nervous. In an attempt to hide my sudden fear I stepped into the steaming shower letting the heated droplets drench me.

I glanced behind me to see Wade toss his shirt over his head slowly. He hesitated as he looped his fingers in his trousers as his hazy eyes stared into my own carefully. Then he stretched out the band around his waste and let them fall to the floor to reveal his extra friend.

Blushing, I averted my gaze to the running faucet. I almost shrieked in shock as Wade's arms slipped around my waist. His fingers trailed over my toned stomach and began to trace circles over my hip bones. I didn't even want to turn around and look at him. I think I might melt being so close to his chiseled hairy -but not disgustingly hairy- chest.

I couldn't stay facing away from him for long as he stepped closer and his erection poked my lower back awkwardly. With a girlish giggle I twisted in his arms to see him staring down into my eyes with a slanted smirk. My hands couldn't help themselves as they ran themselves down his chest hungrily. With a burst of eagerness I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down to my level to connect our lips. The kiss was much more aggressive than the past few we had shared the night before and it made me want to do very, very naughty things with the man in my arms.

"Hurry and clean yourself up," I muttered against his lips barley breaking the close contact. "I want you back in my bed."

He laughed huskily creating ticking vibrations against my mouth, "We just got in the shower."

"And then I saw you naked," I kissed him hard once more. Grabbing my shampoo I lathered it through my hair anxiously. Wade took my hands from my hair and held them against my side. I frowned at his action. It was stunting me from getting him in my bed quicker. However, he moved his hands to my hair and started washing it for me. I laughed as he scrubbed at my head making my entire body shake with how hard he was lathering my hair up. "You trying to take off my head?"

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle. "Your hair is really bubbly right now. Oh, look at the pretty bubbles. Pop, pop, pop!"

I titled my head back and let the water rinse out the dirty soap that left my hair smelling like strawberries. Closing my eyes to make sure I didn't get any of the soap in my eyes I gasped as Wade's slender fingers caressed my breast. Snapping my eyes open I blinked at him as he snickered at my reaction.

In retaliation, I grabbed his erection and his eyes shut slowly, "I think you're right. Let's get out of the shower now."

"As soon as we're done. I still need to wash my body!"

Wade kissed me hungrily and pulled away with a cocky grin, "Then hurry the fuck up."

I slammed my hand onto the wall behind the headboard to hold myself up as I ground my hips onto Wade's. His strong hands held onto my waist to steady me as he too thrust his pelvis against my own. Heavy pants escape my mouth as his member twitched inside of me.

"Wade," I panted as I slammed my other hand on the wall. My thrusts became harder with my new position as it allowed me more mobility.

He groaned, "Hmm?"

I hardly was able to respond as he leant forward to take one of my breast between his lips. His tongue flicked around and I hissed, "I'm close."

"Yay," was his humorous response. I figured out Wade wasn't very talkative during sex, which made me extremely satisfied. I also discovered he was quite endowed, which made me even more than satisfied. I didn't want it to end.

A soft scream escaped my throat as my body started to convulse as I felt myself come to a climax. I let myself lie flat atop Wade as I paused for a few moments to compose myself. My arms and legs started to shake as the reaction to all the movements I had been doing finally caught up to me. I brought my lips down to Wade's and let my tongue slip between his mouth while I began, with much difficulty, to start thrusting once again.

Wade's eyes fluttered shut and his breaths became heavier. I could tell he was struggling to hold himself back as his member slid in and out of me with every thrust. Then finally his entire body tensed up and his hold on my waist grew even tighter -I'm sure I'd have a bruise- and he let out a moan as his seeds infested me.

I slid off of him and rolled onto my side. Wade hugged me tightly as his lips formed a bright smile, "You know… being here… I haven't even talked to a woman in quite a few years."

"That's a lovely thing to bring up right after a roll in the sac," I joked calmly, even if I really didn't want to talk about him having sex with other women. Of course Wade would bring up that topic. He had such a backwards outlook on things.

"I didn't mean it like that," he sighed. "I just meant that… I don't even know where I was going with that. But, I'm so happy right now I don't even know what to say. There are so many thoughts going through my head I don't even know where to begin. It sounds so weird. I'm not usually a softy, but I can't help it sometimes. Don't tell Victor, he'll make fun of me. Or any of the guys! Just don't say anything about me being nice. I've got an image to uphold. A badass image."

"Whatever you say Wade…" Well, now I know that after those moments he doesn't talk during sex he shoots out after he releases himself. Good thing I finished before him.

"Are we going to keep this on the DL or are we telling the others about us?"

"Keep it on the down low. Wouldn't want to ruin that badass image you have, ya know?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't mock my image," Wade pouted. "It keeps all the bad guys away."

"You're the bad guy," I shook my head. He looked upset by my retort and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "But a good bad guy."

"That doesn't even make sense…"

I punched his shoulder, "Shut up."

"I'm hungry. Make me breakfast."

I got ready to make an angry response when a knock came from my door. An uneasy panic settled over me as I thought about Wade in my bed. However, I then remembered I was an adult and am allowed to have sexual relations with anyone I please.

"What?" I shouted irritated that my love fest with Wade was broken by reality.

"Stryker wants you in his office now," Agent Zero informed testily. I frowned, I really hated that guy. He followed that man's orders like a lost puppy. "And have you seen Wade? He's not in his room."

"I'm in here!" Wade answered for himself.

A silence followed then Zero mumbled, "Hurry up Zoie. Stryker's not in a good mood."

Unhappily I got up from the bed and put my clothes on. I decided that since James was gone there would be no training for today so I settled on jean shorts and a beige tank (something I would usually wear outside of the facility). Wade had sat up and was resting his back on the headboard of my bed watching me while chewing on his bottom lip. I stuffed my feet in my shoes then stalked over to the bed to give him a quick kiss.

Entering Stryker's office a few minutes later, I saw him sitting on his chair with the meteor fragment picked up from the night before resting in the middle of his desk. There was another seat empty across from it that I sat in grumpily. I was sick of all this horse shit and stupid mind games that Stryker was putting me through. All the conspiracies and secrecy. I wanted to know the truth.

"Zoie," Stryker acknowledged with an edge to his voice. "I want you to regenerate this."

Silently I grabbed the object with both my hands. Concentrating I focused all my energy, but couldn't seem to figure out what it was made of. Usually it was easy to pick up these kind of things. Anything earth bound I could regenerate. Soil, sand, rocks, trees, flowers, and other natural resources. Soil happened to be the easiest. But this… I couldn't seem to do this.

"I can't…" I whispered in confusion. I twisted the meteor in my hands. "It… I don't understand."

Stryker raised his eyebrows seemingly displeased by my statement, "Explain."

"It might take me some time before I can. It's not from this earth and I haven't encountered anything with this kind of makeup. Maybe if I take it with me for a few days and just study it I can figure out how to create more. It's just… I can't create something I don't know the mineral of."

"Alright," he nodded his head. "Take it with you. Come back to me in three days with the more of this or else."

A cold shiver ran down my spine, "Or else what?"

"You will be of no use to me and the team."

"I can do it," holding the meteor tight against my chest in protection. I had to.

"Tell Wade he's your new trainer," Stryker grumbled out before waving me off with his hand. "Your worthless on missions if you can't fight. Don't know why I bothered bringing you along."

Asshole.

Instead of responding I stood from the chair and stormed out of his office. I think he just told me he'd kill me if I didn't get this meteor regenerated. Or else. That definitely sounded like a threat.

Returning to the corridors I found all the men in the living area conversing quietly. As I entered I scowled as they all stared at me, or more at the object in my hand.

"What?" I snapped irritably. I wasn't in the mood for any of them. Well, maybe Wade.

Chris pointed to the meteor, "Why do you have that?"

"I'm supposed to be able to regenerate this in three days," I barked angrily. "Or else."

This perked Wade's interest, "Or else what?"

"Ask Stryker," I shook my head. Wade looked surprisingly livid at my answer. "I'm tired of this stupid shit. It'd be nice to know what the hell he needs this so bad for that he had to kill a bunch of innocent people for it."

John appeared beside me in a gust of smoke and placed a concerned hand on my shoulder, "We wont let anything happen to you, alright?"

I shot Agent Zero a look. I might be safe from John and Wade, but I sure as hell wasn't safe from Victor and Zero. Chris and Fred were more neutral; I had no idea what they'd do if Stryker ordered them to kill me.

"Thanks," I said tiredly. Holding up the meteor to the crew I started heading for my bedroom. "I'm going to go work on this. Come get me if you need me."

As soon as I shut the door behind me it opened a second later to reveal Wade. I sat on the edge of my bed quietly and he followed my actions, sitting beside me. I leant my head on his shoulder and he scrunched his eyebrows together obviously debating about something inside his brain.

"Like, when we get married are we going to have to live in a really forested area? 'Cause I don't like mosquitoes…"

It took me a moment to realize Wade's comment, "… what?"

"I don't mind gardens. I like your carrots. Don't stop growing good vegetables, but I don't really like all those nasty bugs that come along with them."

Normally, I might have been threatened by the whole "marriage" thing being brought up when Wade and I only started our relationship the night before. However it was Wade and it was to be expected for him to say unusual things.

"Can we have five kids?"

I frowned, "No."

"And why not?" he asked in offense.

"I don't want to pop out five kids."

"Four and a half?"

"That sounds horrible," I gasped at the ludicrous statement.

"Yeah. Hmm… I can do three I suppose," Wade sighed sadly. "I want a big family though."

"I should really try and do this Wade," I motioned to the meteor sitting in my lap.

"Stryker wont kill you," he said darkly.

"Doesn't matter. I should do this anyway."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?

I nodded, "Yes."

"Then I shall be back in two point five hours," Wade informed as he stood up from the bed. "Stryker ordered me next. I've been neglecting him though. It's such a hassle walking down to his office."

"Have fun."

Grinning, Wade bent down to give me a quick kiss before skipping out of the room. My smile faltered as I stared down at the meteor. Powers, don't fail me now.

* * *

><p>Leave me some happiness :-)<p> 


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>"How am I going to get you out of those tight ass pants, girlllllllll?"<p>

Pressing my bloody knuckles on my throbbing shoulder I hissed, "Not by hitting me in the freaking shoulder! Idiot."

"Calm down babe, it's my job," the tall man tilted his neck from side to side causing loud cracks to erupt at his action. He had barley even broken a sweat and the two of us had been training for hours.

I dodged a surprise punch that aimed towards my already swollen cheeks. Damn him for hitting me in the face. James never hit me in the face. I much preferred training with the feral man than stupid katana boy. Although Wade's training would be much more victorious in the end compared to James much more feminine respectable one in a real fight.

"Wade, I'm exhausted," I slumped over trying to steady my exasperated breaths. He didn't even allow me to get a drink of water; that's how serious he was taking this. "Please… let's take a break."

"No," Wade softly punched me in my already throbbing shoulder. Oh, I was ready to punch him in the face. "I'm trying to make sure that you're able to defend yourself hot stuff. I'm not going to be around to protect you all the time. Gotta make sure my girl can kick some ass."

"I swear if you punch me in the shoulder one more time I will kill you."

He giggled and hit me a bit harder in the same spot, "Punch."

My eyes turned into thin slits. With much more energy than I thought I had left in me I punched the man in the gut. He let out a cry of pain that made me satisfied, but the sudden beam was whipped from my face as he kicked his foot towards my ankle. Falling to the floor I caressed my bruised skin trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to break free.

"Ah, stop it!" I shouted angrily. "I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired. Leave me alone Wade."

He frowned, "Look, I'm not trying to be an asshole but I don't want anyone taking advantage of you. If you can defend yourself against me I'm positive you'd even be able to take on Victor. And like, he can't die and stuff."

"Victor can't die?" resting back on my palms I stretched my feet in front of my twirling them around to make sure I was capable of moving.

"At least not easily," Wade informed bouncing from heel to heel anxiously. "He's been alive for a few hundred years. I thought James would have mentioned something."

"Well… we talked about him fighting in wars… I guess I just never really paid attention."

"**Wade**," I frowned as Victor stood in the doorway over our _private_training with a snaky grin on his lips.

"What do you want pussy?"

Victor grunted, "Time for you to go on that little mission of yours."

Sighing, Wade faced me. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before swaying out of the room. He made sure he bumped hard into Victor as he passed him through the door.

"Stryker wants you now," the man's beady eyes followed me as I carefully moved past him into the hall...

"Good job Zoie," Stryker smirked coldly. I twisted my hands together behind my back as I watched him warily as he circled the large meteor I had summed up with my powers. It had exhausted me to no end. I felt ready to pass out from how much energy it had taken for me to do. "Sadly, you are no longer any use to me."

My heart started to pound hard against my chest.

"Victor," said Stryker. He stepped closer to the terrifying man and nodded at him sternly. **Oh Wade, where are you?** "You know what to do."

Before I had a chance to even try and run Victor stormed up to me and had his hand wrapped around my throat tightly. I choked against his hold. My hands instinctively moved to his grip to try and pry his fingers apart. I tried to focus enough energy to conjure something up, but I didn't have enough strength. Not even for a flower…

His hold released me and I collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. Victor sadistically laughed while he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and brought me on my feet. I wobbled dangerously close to falling when he gripped me around the waist and tossed me over his shoulder. He threw open the door and started walking with dangerously loud footsteps through the halls.

Victor opened up a door and tossed me on the floor inside. I struggled to crawl away, but he grabbed me by my leg. His nails dug into my shoulder twisting me onto my back causing me to cry out in pain. A deeper fear invaded me as he dragged a nail from the start of my tank to the bottom slicing it open exposing my bra.

"Hmm…" Victor murmured with a growing smile. "This is why they all like you so much."

Tears sprouted and I backed away from him desperately. He laughed as he stepped closer to me and bent down so that he was squatting in front of me. With a growl he latched his fingers on the edge of my shorts and yanked them off, how he did it was unknown to me, but he managed with his strength.

"I've been watching you," he said with a sly grin as his hand moved up my arm. His nail snapped the straps of each bra off and then he brought his finger to the center that held the bra in place over my breast. I slapped his hand away and in response he let out an angry roar and slapped my face. I spat blood on the floor the same moment my bra fell off my chest.

I replied shakily to his previous comment, "I've noticed."

"I can smell Wade all over you," Victor sneered as he rubbed his nose in my beck. Tears broke from my eyes as his revolting fingers snuck into my panties. His eerily long nailed finger slipped between the folds inside of me and I wanted to squirm, but was afraid it would cut me. "I fucking hate him. Ah, such sweet revenge…"

His tongue slithered onto my chest, "Sweet, sweet revenge. Maybe this will get him to shut up. Knowing that I fucked and then killed you."

"Victor please…" I bubbled through my tears as Victor's finger slid in and out at a faster pace. "What would James think?"

That was the wrong thing to say. His hand found my neck and he once again started to choke me, "Jimmy isn't here bitch."

My tears hit the hand that held my neck. His finger pumping inside me slid out and he tore off my underwear. I knew what I had to do. I had to calm down and concentrate. It wouldn't be easy, but it was the only way I'd be able to get out of this alive.

Closing my eyes I let out a shaky breath as Victor started to side down his pants. His member was forced inside of me and I cried out at the invasion. Damn him. Damn Wade. Damn this fucking place. I'd kill him. I'm going to kill Stryker if it's the last thing I do.

I could hardly tell what Victor was doing to my body as I focused all my energy. I felt the sensation running through my palms and I knew I was ready. With a shout I threw a hard punch at Victor's face, something I learned from James, and he distractedly flew off my body. With all the energy I could muster I created vines that surrounded Victor's entire body; it was the only thing I could do to keep him confined. It was my usual trick, but it worked nevertheless.

I tossed on my shorts and tank then casually walked up to Victor. Immediately my fist connected with his cheek. Then again, again, and again. He sat there laughing the entire time. I didn't care if he would heal I would fucking hurt him. It didn't matter to me if he'd never die. I wanted to torture the hell out of him. I let my knee connect with his prized jewels and he yelled out in pain.

"Fuck you," bringing my mouth to his ear I whispered the words menacingly then walked out of the room swiftly not bothering to look back.

Without looking back I left. I ran and ran until I found one of those military vehicles parked out front of the building with the keys still in the engine. One of the guys started shouting at me as I drove away, but I didn't stop. I ran through the gated area causing wood to shred. I just didn't care anymore.

Wade… eyes pooled around my eyes. Stryker had purposely sent him on a mission. He knew that he was going to kill me. Damn it. I couldn't go back there. I couldn't go back home. I couldn't… I didn't know where to go.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later…<em>

"I'm glad to see you have taken interest in the school."

I dazedly stared around at the lush foyer of the mansion, "As am I. This is magnificent."

The Professor smiled in response. I licked my lips as I continued to scan the area. I wasn't here for the school and he knew that. I was looking for someone. Someone I had heard word about living here. I knew he no longer went by the same name, but the way he was described by others I _knew_ it was him.

_He's coming down the hall now…_

Smiling softly, "Thank you."

"I'm sure he will appreciate you, seeing as you will be able to provide answers," he commented as we both ventured in the direction of the man I was searching for. "He doesn't remember much."

We rounded the corner and a bright smile took over my lips. He didn't age a bit (not that I did either). The same messy black hair and bad boy attitude. Not really caring what his reaction would be I darted towards the man. I slammed into his chest and his arms extended outward awkwardly as he stared down at me with a confused glare.

"James…" I cried out unable to contain my emotions. A burning sensation started around my eyes and squeezed them shut tightly trying to rid away the feeling. "I can't believe it's you."

"It's Logan," he corrected. Backing away from him I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my golden eyes. I shook my head staring at him amazed. I can't believe he hadn't aged even a bit. Although, I already knew he wouldn't. It was still weird to see someone besides myself who hardly looked a day older after ten years.

An auburn haired woman stood behind him defensively. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked ready to pounce, "Who are you?"

"Zoie," I responded still staring at James, or Logan. "Logan and I are old friends."

He frowned, "Old friends?"

"You and I should talk," cocking my head to the side I eyed the tall woman. She seemed really defensive. Maybe she was his girlfriend? "Alone."

"Jean-" the Professor interrupted. "- would you mind helping me out with something?"

"Of course Professor," the woman obliged. She looked like she wanted to object as she brushed past me with an air of elegance. Logan and I both watched as the Professor and her left us in the middle of the hall.

"This way," Logan said shortly. He started walking down towards a set of corridors and I followed a safe distance behind him. I could tell he was different… happier yet lost.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell James about everything. It would ruin him. Bring the pain back. Or was the old pain replaced by a different kind? The feeling of never knowning who you truly are.

The both of us entered a bedroom, I assumed it was his. There was a large bed with velvet red sheets covering it, an oak dresser in the corner, and it even looked like there was a bathroom attached or possibly a closet. Logan awkwardly shifted crossing his arms over his chest and I moved to sit on the edge of his bed to get more comfortable.

"I don't even know where to start…" I muttered unsurely as I stared down at my porcelain hands.

"How about how you and I know each other?" he commanded aggressively. "I don't know you."

I bit my lip, "Team X. We worked for Stryker-"

"Stryker?" Logan interrupted impatiently.

"Yeah."

"He's dead."

"How?" It might have been a tad sadistic how enthusiastic I was about his death. I imagined Strykers cold blue eyes fading as death overtook his life.

"I ugh, killed him," he dug through his pants pocket and pulled out a cigar. Lighting it up he took a drag and released the smoke.

"Good…" the only sad part was that I wasn't there to watch. "You trained me on the team. We were pretty close. I wouldn't have lived without you."

Well, I would have. I just didn't know it then. Even if Victor had tried to kill me I could heal myself. Over the past ten years I was able to discover more abilities than I had known I had. One was accelerated healing and another was biological manipulation. Who knew that being so close to the earth would open so many doors?

"Who else was in this team?"

"Wade, John, Chris, Fred, Zero," I listed slowly. "And Victor; your brother."

"Brother?" he questioned surprised. Wow, it was an odd occurrence having to explain everything to him. It was almost as if I were just telling him so made up story like _Cinderella_.

"Yes."

"What happened to the rest of 'em?"

Shaking my head I shrugged unknowingly, "Dead I think… I read about Chris's death in the paper. I'm not sure about the others."

It hurt. I wanted to find Wade. I wanted him back. We had not been together long, but I knew I'd never feel the way about him than anyone else. Maybe it was because the intenseness of the situation the two of us had gone through together, but it made me love him. He made me love him.

"Well, Victor's not dead," I added raged at the thought of that disgusting piece of trash. "He can't die, he's like you. Except… hairier with ugly nails."

"And you? How old were you when you joined? You can't be more than twenty."

"I can't die either," I confirmed. I had discovered that my death couldn't happen as I accidentally crashed the car head on in a tree the night I had escaped the facility. Somehow I had fallen asleep at the wheel and the car drifted off the road. The sound of the metal molding into the tree woke me right before I surged head first through the windshield of the car. All I recall after that was immense pain, but I had healed at a rapid rate. Much faster than the normal human.

"There's a lot of people that can't die in the world…" he dragged on his cigar allowing a puff of smoke to seep through his lips.

"Too many."

"Do you know what happened to me?"

"No… not really," I twirled a strand of my golden brown hair to distract myself from the tension that was starting to crawl over us. "I'll tell you what I know."

"Alright."

"You might want to sit down…" Logan sat beside me on the bed leaving us enough distance to be comfortable. Almost an hour later I had finished my in depth story of our time on Team X together. The training, the missions, the fights, and how he had decided to leave that terrible night. I had wanted to leave out the ending with Victor raping me out of the story, but I wanted him to know. For some reason I felt like he had to know. James would have wanted to know the truth of what Victor did to me. He told me so. He told me he would protect me from him.

"I'm sorry," he said as gently as anyone could to such a statement. "I wouldn't have let that happen."

"I know," forgetting for a moment that this wasn't the same James I remembered; I reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly. Thankfully, Logan didn't pull away. He only stared at me with his chocolate eyes analyzing the moment between us.

"We were close," it sounded like a realization.

"I can't remember the stories well, but we had talked about the wars you fought in," I told him. "You didn't like talking about them. They gave you nightmares a lot."

"I get nightmares a lot now. I think they are flashbacks of my past."

"Probably…" I tangled my fingers between his own. "You can come to me if you have any questions."

He stared at are hands debatably, "It sounded like that Wade fellow and you were close."

"I love him," I shortly stated. _I do_…

"And us?"

The question seemed light. As if he really wasn't sure by the way I had told the story, which I could understand, "No. We are friends."

"I see."

"Is Jean your girlfriend?" I questioned nosey. The woman had been quite beautiful and I could sense some kind of connection between them.

"No," he muttered.

"But you love her…" He scowled at me and I chuckled knowing that I had struck a nerve. "I understand what it's like to love someone and not be able to have them."

"What happened to Wade?"

"No idea. I don't want to think about it."

A knock sounded at the door. Logan raised his eyebrows, "Who is it?"

"Jean."

He sighed turning his head towards me with an exasperated stare, "What are your plans now?"

"Well, my plan had been to find you," I said with a small laugh. "And I did."

"And now?" Logan pressed as he took one last drag of the cigar. I winced as he pressed it against his arm burning it out. I don't care if you have the powers to heal it still hurts when you get burnt.

"I think I might stick around for awhile, ya know, keep you company," smiling at him I nodded my head to confirm my statement.

"Logan…" Jean tried again allowing her hand to rasp against the door. He shot the door an annoyed glare while standing from the bed. I tagged close behind him as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway making sure to close the door tight after me.

Jean gave me a traitorous glower and I winked a golden eye playfully at her, "Don't worry. I'm done with him. He's all yours."

"Don't mind her," commented Logan. "This one's got a mouth on her."

"A mouth that I'm proud of," I agreed giggling. Holding out a hand to the woman I waited patiently for her to shake it. "Names Zoie."

"Jean," she mumbled uncertainty as I tossed her another friendly smile. There was no need for her to be so hostile. James and I, or Logan now, we're **just friends**.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Authors note: Just so you guys know there FOUR more chapters left! They all go VERY, very quick. This was intentional. I hadn't intended the story to be more than so many chapters. Normally I would feel like it was rather short, but I'd rather not drag anything out more than it needs to be.

* * *

><p>Dragging my nails lightly over the toned back I threw my head against the pillow in pleasure. The muscled backside rippled with every movement making my insides go insane at the sensations they were bringing me. The man's hands groped my buttocks aggressively as he angled my leg higher to maneuver himself deeper inside me. Yelling out nimbly I fisted my hands into his hair tugging on it so that it shoved his head in the crock of my neck where his lips immediately latched onto the skin like a parasite.<p>

"_Logan_," I moaned loudly as he thrust a little too hard against me. He made a rough sound into my neck as he continued his pounding on my pelvis. "_Harder_."

His head moved away from my neck and he stared into my golden eyes with a devious smirk growing across his lips. I watched as he lifted both my legs up so one rested on either shoulders and he dived into me. It hurt like hell with how hard he was pumping inside me, but that's how we did things. We did it _for_ the pain.

We didn't even do it for the pleasure really. Well, somewhat. The two of us enjoyed rolling around in the sac together, but the emotions were lacking. Not that we didn't care about each other because we did… it was just we wanted other people. I wanted Wade and he wanted Jean. Two people neither of us could have.

Having sexual intercourse with Logan made me feel rather guilty. I felt like Wade was watching every thrust, pant, groan, moan, and shriek of pain as Logan's member rammed into me.

Somehow between my off-track thoughts about Wade, Logan couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pulled out and emptied himself onto my stomach. Ewe.

He collapsed on the bed beside me and I scowled at him, "Hey, I'm not finished yet."

"Give me a moment kid," Logan grunted as he wiped the sweat from his brow. With a disgusted look at my stomach I reached down and grabbed Logan's clean shirt from the floor and wiped the semen off my body. "That's my shirt."

"And I'm still horny."

Logan smirked and I felt his fingers crawl between my legs. I closed my eyes as two of them seeped inside of me, but it wasn't enough. You can't go from having sex to fingering someone to make them orgasm. That wasn't how it worked. Realizing this, Logan got onto all fours and moved to the edge of the bed so that he was lying flat on his stomach before my lady parts. He spread my area open and he flicked his tongue teasingly over and over again until I angrily pushed his head closer to the throbbing area. All I wanted to do was finish.

After getting my fix, as I liked to call it, Logan pulled out a cigar and lit it accordingly. We were both quiet and I stretched out on his bed bored. This is why Logan and I never wanted to become an actual couple; we were too opposite. Neither of us had anything to talk about… it was just doomed from the start.

"I'm leaving," his tense voice broke the silence.

"Oh?" I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond to that.

"I'm going to look for more answers," he explained muffled as the cigar twisted in his mouth. "There's something missing."

I licked my lips, "Okay."

"I'm going to kill Victor," Logan said slowly. "He goes by Sabertooth now."

"Really?" this peeked my interest. This was new information to me. "Where do you propose he is?"

"He works for Magneto."

"Of course he would," the one thing I learned about Victor is that he had to have someone control him. However violent and untamed he appeared; he needed someone to guide him. He was a follower and he was good at it.

"Do you want to go with me?"

The question surprised me. As long as I had known this man he was always one for doing things on his own. He didn't need anyone by his side. He even left his own brother behind.

I kiss his cheek genuinely, "Yeah. I really want to kill that son of a bitch."

"Do you remember it?"

"Huh?"

His hand reached out to tangle his fingers with mine, "Victor."

"Oh," the _rape_. "Yes. It's hard to forget something like that."

"Let's go," Logan abruptly stood from the bed. I scowled at his spontaneity. I still needed to get things from my bedroom first. I quickly dressed myself in the undergarments, jean shorts, and emerald tank I had been wearing before Logan and I had ended up discarding them. He took out a duffle bag and started shoving random clothes in it uncaringly.

We both headed to my room where I quickly packed all my necessities, which were much more than Logan's. I wanted to tell the Professor I was leaving… he had been very welcoming to me since I came here. It felt rude leaving without him, but Logan assured me that the Professor already knew.

Logan led us to a red sports car and I gave him a skeptical glare, "This is Scott's car."

He jammed his middle adamantium spike into the door and twisted it to unlock it. I shook my head at his antics, but hopped in the car as soon as he unlocked the passenger door.

I really hopped we found Victor. I intend to bring that mother fucker down _even_ if he takes me with him.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>I'm not sure <em>whom<em> it was, but someone made us crash. Logan had been driving roughly around ninety miles an hour through a forested road when something had slashed the tires on the passenger side. I had seen the object; red and black. When the tires were blown the car lost control and started to take a tumble down the darkened road instantly causing flames to erupt around us.

Wincing, I struggled to get out of my seatbelt. I managed to after I started to panic at the smell of the gasoline trickling around me. Crawling from underneath the car window I cried in pain as tiny fibers of glass scraped my palms and knees.

_Slash_.

**Clank**.

"He, he it's funny meeting you like this _Wolverine_. I don't get the whole wolverine thing much though… the animal is so cute! You're definitely not. Not to mention that they aren't very threatening. If you wanted a good name you should have picked something like Buddy Bear. Suits you a bit more."

I eyed my hands warily as they spit out the glass and the skin began to close up. An explosion sounded from the car and I squirmed farther away from the vehicle in an effort to save myself from being decapitated. Twisting my head around I saw two figures fighting in front of the flaming pile of metal in the middle of the road. Scott was gonna be pissed…

"- and then I licked the cheese off the floor. It's not good to waste, you know! It still tasted good, but I got some dust, which was nasty. Oh well! Can't take back what's already been done," the man in the black and red body suit danced around swinging two long silver katana's at Logan. He seemed like he was doing more of a dance while Logan looked similar to a boxer. "So, this one time I was trying to grab some Burger King and I walked in there and they kicked me out because of my awesome outfit! Isn't it awesome? Anyway, I pulled out my gun and was like **bang, bang** gimme a Whopper or off with your head! Then they gave me a Whopper _and _fries."

"Do you ever shut up pal?"

A loud gasp came from my throat. Wobbly, I stood on my knees and rushed towards the two figures. I didn't even know what I was doing as I wildly swung my arms around to get their attention, "Stop! Stop it now! _Please_."

"Your girlfriends ready to play!" the man pointed one of his katana's at me and one directed towards Logan. Although, neither of them made a move as I continued to head directly towards him.

I lifted my hand and a blast of energy pulsed through shooting a gust of thick rocks towards the man's katana knocking it out of his grasp. He was about to swing the other sword toward me and probably chop off my head, but I slammed into his chest and wrapped my arms around him desperately. Sobs erupted from my throat as I buried my head into his stomach.

"Whoa, whoa lady," he yelped completely baffled by my action. "Looks like you're confused. See I'm _Deadpool_, Wolverine's over there."

"Zoie," Logan shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Wade!" I sobbed harder. "Wade, it's Wade."

"I go by Deadpool sweet cheeks."

I felt Logan tug on my arm, "Get out of the way so I could kill 'em."

"Hey there now," Deadpool wobbled the katana he held pointing at Logan. "I'm the one that's going to be doing the slicing."

"Get off of him Zoie," the dangerous growl made me realize what I was doing. I was hugging a man that was trying to kill my Logan.

I pounded on Deadpool's chest, "You stop it right now! This isn't how you treat your friends."

"I don't even know you!" he exclaimed offended. The statement made my heart clench. I couldn't see his face behind the mask, but I knew Wade's voice from anywhere. Also, his nonsense rambling made it clear that it was him. Wade Wilson was one of a kind.

"Yes you do…" I grabbed the wrist of the hand that held his katana and lowered it. "We all go way back."

"Really? I don't remember you at all. Hmm… maybe it has to do with the fact I woke up with amnesia a couple years ago! Aha, that must be it. But anyway, I'm kind of here to kill Wolverine. It's part of my job."

Smacking his chest I pointed a stern finger at him, "No. He's your friend! Bad boy."

"Hey! I'm a very good boy. I have milk in the morning and eat my sausage links without a complaint," was his sarcastic reply.

"Shut up for a minute," I muttered in irritation. "Who sent you here to kill him anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know! All I know is I'm getting paid if he dies," Deadpool shrugged.

"Look, you are not going to kill him," moving my hands up towards his neck I grabbed the collar of his tight spandex uniform. "And you're gong to sit here and listen to what I have to say! Got it?"

"You're sassy. I like it."

I released my hold around his collar and backed up a bit. Facing Logan I could see him having a mental debate as he watched the scene silently, "Logan this is Wade."

"Yeah, I caught that much," he snapped and I glowered at him annoyed. I could feel the jealousy reeking off of him and it was very unnecessary.

"Meow," Deadpool said in Logan's direction.

"Wade," facing the man again I cocked my head to the side watching him in amazement. "I thought you were dead. For _ten years_."

"What's your name again?"

"Zoie," Logan grunted irritably. "Her names Zoie."

"Look, I understand you don't remember anything, but you mean a lot to me. I don't know what the hell Stryker did to you… I just… I can't lose you knowing that you're alive," wiping tears away from my eyes I shook my head staring up at the man. I couldn't see his expression at all and it was unnerving.

"You have pretty eyes," he commented slowly. Stepping closer to me he leant forward to look closer at my face. "You seem familiar enough."

"Please, come with us," pleadingly I grabbed his left gloved hand and held it against my chest. I felt it twitch as he felt how hard my heart was beating against my chest. "I'll tell you everything and then you'll see. Please…"

"Sure! I mean, since I'm not going to kill Buddy Bear anymore my schedule opened up," his hand wrapped around my fingers covering them entirely. "Now, where to?"

"To kill Victor," I answered as Logan came closer to my side.

Deadpool giggled, "Killing... That's what I'm best at!"


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

The most awkward part of having Wade back was the fact that Logan and I had started our _friends with benefits_ relationship. Not to mention, the two of us did have sex a few hours before Wade, Deadpool, attacked us. I think this is just all one huge bad omen of things to come.

Thanks to Wade slashing our tires and blowing up our car we had to walk through the forest until we reached the nearest motel. It was extremely shady looking, but I didn't feel very afraid with Logan and Wade by my side. Those two can take anyone down just by looking at them. I went to the shady looking clerk behind the main desk in the lobby for the motel and rented a room with double queen sized beds. Dangling the key in front of both men's faces they followed me into the disgustingly stained old room. I flicked on the lights and I became nauseated by the sight. So many STD's…

"This is pleasant," my sarcasm dripped as I dropped down onto one of the beds. Wade came into the room and eyed it warily while Logan stuck his hand in his pockets.

"I'm going to find a bar," his coal eyes locked onto mine. They spoke so much more than any words he could say. He was letting me go. "I'll be back in a few hours."

He shut the door softly behind him leaving Wade and I in a tense silence. I patted on the bed beside me and the man in the suit cautiously sat down.

Without bothering to tell him I was going to start my explanation I jumped right in nervously, "I joined the Weapon X team with you ten years ago. I didn't like you very much… you would walk in while I took showers and would make perverted jokes. One time I even tied you up in the bathroom and left you there for a few hours until Chris felt bad and untied you. I wasn't a mercenary like you. I was a freaking environmentalist Stryker conned into doing 'field research.' You and I got close after my first mission when Logan left…"

I twisted my hands in my lap anxiously. His face was still masked. Damn that mask.

"I hope we were **really** close 'cause you're smoking," Wade inputted with a tiny giggle following his statement. I ignored his giggles. I knew Wade. He always acted his most humorous when he didn't know how to react to a situation.

"We were that close," my voice cracked and I sucked in a breath to try and control my emotions. "You were good to me, ya know? Even if you were a merc you still treated me good. But Stryker sent you on a mission… because he wanted to kill me. He needed you gone because he knew you'd stop it. And I, I couldn't defend myself. Victor dragged me into this room and he just… he hated you so much that he wanted to torture me to rub it in your face. So, he…" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I had to let him have me so I could get enough energy to defend myself. I didn't… I didn't want him too and it hurt a lot. He was rough. But then I was able to escape. I'm not sure what happened to you after that."

A longing smile grew on my face despite the story I had just told as his hand held onto mine. He didn't say anything for a good while, which was odd. Finally not being able to see his face got the best of me and I jumped up so that I was standing in front of him.

"I want to see your face," I commanded as I reached up to take off the mask. His hands shot out to mine and forced them back down to my sides.

"I don't think…" he sighed. "I don't think you knew me the way I am now."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone as beautiful as you would have never been with someone like me," his hands gripped the edge of his mask and he slowly raised it himself. I gasped in horror at the sight before me. There were blisters covering every part of his body. When the mask was completely over his head it was evident he no longer had eyebrows or hair atop his head.

"What the hell did they do to you?" my hand instinctively went out to brush against his blistered cheeks. The sight was sickly and my stomach nauseated, but I could tell it was my Wade. He still had the same honey brown eyes and the same exact lips. He was just… uglier.

"All I know is that I had cancer," he explained. I watched his mouth move and the way his tongue flicked as he pronounced every syllable.

"Wade…" my sorrowed expression changed to one of happiness and I clapped my hands together. "I could fix this."

"No… I don't think anything can fix this," Wade sighed dramatically. "I'm doomed to be this hideous forever. It's fine with me though! I get to wear the cool suit."

"No, no you don't understand. I can change people's biological makeup," I sat alongside him on the bed and grabbed both his hands in my own. Bringing them to my chest I laughed happy that I could fix whatever Stryker had did to him. "I can change your entire physical being if I wanted to."

"You're saying you could make my penis larger? Not that it's small or anything, but a few inches wouldn't hurt, right?"

I chuckled, "Your penis is fine the way it is."

"How do you do it?" Wade asked as he pursed his lips.

"We can do it on the bed."

"Kinky."

"Just take off your clothes and lay down. It might take more than one time to fix everything. It takes a lot of energy to do this, ya know?"

"Take off my clothes?" Wade stood up and unzipped the side of his uniform. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible as the blisters became even more visible on his back, chest, arms, neck, and legs. He laid back on the bed as I directed clad only in his black briefs.

I moved atop his chest so that I had each leg on either side of his body and my hands were flat on his torso. This earned me a mouthful of perverted comments from Wade as I ignored him and focused all the energy I had to make sure this worked. It needed to work.

"This is going to hurt a lot," I explained as I felt myself on the edge of releasing the energy. "Your skin is going to rip apart and reattach itself, build new cells… ya know all that fun stuff. Make sure you don't kick me off or anything or else this isn't going to go over so well."

"Maybe you should tie me down? I'm pretty ticklish."

Using a little bit of my energy I extended vines from the headboard and bars at the end of the bed to circle around Wade's wrist and ankles to keep him steady.

"That's pretty neat," said Wade as he watched me atop him. "So, as soon as I'm pretty again I think you should do this little trick while your actually trying to get in my pants."

Continuing to ignore him I closed my eyes tightly. The rush of energy surged through my palms and I grabbed tightly at the skin of Wade's chest. It took a moment for the pain to reach his nerves before he gasped out in pain. I felt his wrist tug at the vines, but luckily they were strong enough to hold the muscular man back from ripping them apart.

A scream erupted from his throat and I fought the urge to check and make sure he was all okay. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker as I gave Wade's body my energy. I could feel his body transforming beneath the cushion of my fingertips. His skin bubbled and vibrated in an unpleasant manner that made me scrunch my nose in disgust.

Wade gave one last agonizing scream before I collapsed hard on his chest. The two of us were silent as I panted hard on his chest trying to regain my composure and him lying limply on the bed. Shakily I stood on the palms of my hands and looked down at Wade's body.

"It worked," I muttered. Like I had thought before, I would have to do this possibly one or two more times before he was entirely healed. Half of the blisters that covered his skin were gone leaving silky pale skin instead. Sadly, his head still shined baldly and his eyebrows still lacked, well, eyebrows. "Somewhat."

I untied the vines from his wrist by hand not being able to muster the energy to do so by force. Wade lifted his wrist up and stared at the visibly less disfigured skin.

"I didn't think it would work at all," a smile stretched on Wade's lips. "At least I'm a tad prettier than I was before!"

Laughing I shook my head causing my wavy hair to bounce around, "You are still handsome to me."

"What now?" he asked while propping himself on his elbows. I shrugged my shoulders and he sighed. "I'm bored."

"Go to sleep."

"When's Logan going to be back?"

"I don't know," I frowned. "You should put your clothes back on. He might flip shit if he see's you like this in the bed with me."

"I was hoping he'd walk in while you were on top of me doing your meditation thingy," Wade snickered as he slid to the edge of the bed and started to suit himself back up.

"He'd probably skin you," which was true. Logan and I weren't in love, but he did care about me. He was also very territorial; even if in all honesty I was Wade's way before Logan and I had ever shared a bed together.

When he finished dressing himself he plopped back on the bed and looked at me; thankfully he left the mask off. His eyebrows were raised as he slowly questioned, "So, what's up with Buddy Bear and you?"

"We both couldn't be with who we wanted. So we've been taking comfort in each other."

"Who do you want so bad that you can't have?" he averted his eyes. One thing that I was starting to notice about Wade is how insecure he was. He'd always lacked a lot of confidence when it came to relationships, but it seemed it had intensified since then.

"You…" I licked my lips. "It's always been you."

"You're pretty," he responded awkwardly. His lips were turned down as he stared over at me not knowing what to do with himself.

"Thanks Wade."

"Now what's going to happen to you? I mean… are Logan and you still bumping uglies?"

Sighing I let myself fall back on the bed, "I want you. That's all I know right now."

"Even if I look like this?" he had a repulsed glint in his eye as he motioned to himself with his hands. I nodded my head 'yes' and he sighed. "Well… I wouldn't mind being with you. You're pretty and it seems like we had a good time in the past. I mean, if I kept trying to get a peek at you in the shower I must've been trying really hard."

"Lucky for you it somehow worked…" I giggled. My fingers found his hand and I slipped them between my own. Staring up at the ceiling I thought over the past ten years. Logan hadn't been the only one I met after Wade. First there was Dan a few years after Wade, this cheap ass that worked at a gas station and sold drugs on the side (unknown by me until the day I ended the three week relationship). After Dan was Francisco… the only thing I liked about him had been his accent. That lasted a month. Several more years I was single until I ran into Thomas. Oh wow… he was the closest resemblance to Wade and that's the reason I had to leave him. One year I had spent with him and the only thing I could think of was Wade… Wade, Wade, Wade. Finally, Logan.

Logan and I… The entire situation was something that was never supposed to happen and somehow did. I remembered the night vividly. I had found myself knocking on his door in the middle of the afternoon when I noticed I hadn't seen him for quite some time. He had answered with a dull look on his face and silently moved out of the way for me to enter his room.

My eyes had surveyed the mess he slept and I shook my head repulsed, "What the hell happened in here?"

All I received in response was a grunt.

"Pull yourself together," I shoved his shoulder. "Guess what? Jean has a husband and **two** kids. You need to move on. This slump your in is only going to get worse if you don't at least try and move on."

He watched me tiredly as I darted to his window allowing the afternoon sunlight so seep in through the glass. I chuckled as he winced at the sudden light other than the lamps in his room. Holding my hand out before him I grew a dark violet torenia fournieri in my palm. Twisting it between my fingers I brought it closer to Logan.

"It's a flower…" Logan stated blankly. I rolled my eyes. Pushing the flower in Logan's hand he sighed. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Flowers are what I'm good at," I dropped my shoulders in defeat. "I was trying to make you feel better by giving you something pretty."

"Thanks."

I briskly walked towards him and threw my arms around his neck. He stared at me as I nuzzled my head into his abs affectionately, "Look Logan, I get it alright. I can **never** be with the man I want because in all honesty he's probably dead. I understand. But that doesn't stop me from trying to be happy."

His finger hooked under my chin and we both stared into one another's eyes. And like some dangerous force of energy we both moved closer and closer until our lips collided into a exotic mess. The end result was that his bedroom looked even dirtier after we were done rolling around in his sheets.

"What are you thinking about?"

I blinked dazedly as I turned my head to stare at Wade, "The past ten years."

"Anything I should know about? Other than you sleeping with Logan, which I'm not really sure how that makes me feel at the moment."

Maybe he's psychic 'cause that's totally what I was thinking about, "What do you mean?"

"I caught you guys driving in the middle of the night with one another. You've been sleeping with him for… well, I'm not sure how long. I'm extremely jealous and I don't know where this territorial feelings are coming from, but I kinda want to rip his dick off and stick it in a hot dog bun then feed him it," Wade explained in a pretty chipper tone for what he was saying. I think his emotions tended not to follow his voice pattern. "Can we just lock him out so he doesn't come back in? I feel like cuddling."

I shook my head at his strangeness, "No we cannot lock him out. We're on a mission."

"Hmm…" Wade tapped his chin. "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Wherever Magneto is Victor is."

"Ah, I know that guy! He's the one that controls medal. Oooh I wonder how Buddy Bear deals with that."

"Not very good…" Logan had told me stories of when Magneto had been able to control all of his movements and he was defenseless.

The door to the motel room pounded open. I frowned as the tipsy Logan stumbled into the room unsteadily. For the millionth time in the past few days I shook my head in disappoint. Damn him for doing this to himself and _me_.

His eyes scanned the two of us on the bed together and they paused on Wade's blistered face, "What the hell happened to you?"

"You know, I really can't say. I just woke up this ugly!" Wade answered humorously. Although, I could tell that he felt insecure by the way his shoulders tensed at Logan's disgruntled expression. "Now, what's your excuse?"

All that Wade earned in response was a grunt. He slammed the door behind him and sauntered over to the empty bed nearest to the door. Without even kicking off his shoes he fell face down and moments later snoring followed.

Wade snickered, "He snores funny."

"Meh, you get used."

"Maybe _you_ did. I don't want to get used to it," there was an awkward pause after his rude comment. "Um, anyway. So… I was like seeing this chick awhile ago. Thought you should know since we are going to be having some pretty kinky sex together. Her name was Copycat, but she like… died."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I know I had seen other people, but the thought of Wade seeing other people (especially in his condition) made me rather jealous. I guess I figured he'd been dead this entire time that I hadn't imagined him actually rolling around in bed with another woman.

"Who says we are going to be having kinky sex?"

"I thought we both agreed to that!"

"How'd she die?" I changed the subject not wanting to admit that Wade was right. I did want to have really kinky sex with him, but I wanted more than just that. I wanted to actually be committed with him.

"This guy was sent to kill her. I tried to warn her… she died in my arms," Wade explained avoidant of really answering the question. "There were also several other women. I might have a few STD's."

"That's lovely."

"I _might_ be kidding. You see, Copycat was a prostitute before I started dating her."

I laughed, "Only you would date a prostitute."

"Only you would date a **bear**!" Wade retorted point towards Logan.

"Logan and I aren't dating. We're just messing around."

"Like that's any better," he tsk'd me. "He might have rabies and you let him touch you inappropriately."

"Well… you touched me inappropriately…" was my lame retort.

"Have we had sex before?" Wade questioned excitedly. He turned his body so that he was hovering over me. I slowly bit my bottom lip and his honey eyes instantly flickered to my mouth at my action.

"Once," answering huskily I lifted myself up a bit so that my face was closer to his own. "Only once."

He gave me a slanted smirk, "Only once? I must have been terrible."

"You were the best I ever had."

"Even better than Buddy Bear?"

Bringing my lips close to his ear so I could whisper incase Logan was listening (I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings), "Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because we had something Logan and I never could have."

"And what's that?"

"Love."

Wade looked surprised by my response, "Love?"

"I love you," I justified.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p>"I can smell him," Logan said in a dangerously low voice.<p>

I sniffed at the air and all I could smell were trees. Lots and lots of pine trees. The three of us were currently hiding in a forest behind a wall of bushes peeking over at Magneto's "secret" headquarters. Wade copied my action and the both of us shrugged at one another. I couldn't understand Logan's animal-like senses anymore than Wade could. All I knew is that when Logan smelled something it meant it was close.

"I can smell your ass crack," joked Wade. "Smells like a bear."

"Pal, you better shut it with this bear shit or I'm going to really kick your ass."

"But you don't disagree that you smell like ass crack?" he pressed with a giggle. "You're nasty."

"Wade…" I muttered knowing that Logan was ready to snap at the mercenary as his medal claws extended from his fist. The man stared at me through his Deadpool mask and I gave him a warning look. It would not be fun if Logan decided to cut off his head anytime soon and I wouldn't put it past him.

Facing Logan I questioned concerned, "If you can smell him then where is he?"

"Right here."

My back stiffened and the three of us quickly snapped turning our bodies in the opposite direction. He looked much, much different from the last time I had seen him. His dark hair had grown long past his shoulders creating an effect of a lions mane while his beard appeared maybe a few inches longer than before, but still scruffy. The dangerous canines were showing as he snarled at all of us.

His coal eyes squinted resting upon my own golden ones, "Hmm. Never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm surprised you didn't drag me back to Stryker as soon as you broke free," my voice came out cold and distant. Flashes of the last time I had seen him went through my brain. His touch, bites, my screams, the pain…

"I tried," a chuckle erupted deep within his throat. "You weren't easy to track down… It's nice to see you Jimmy."

Logan's shoulders tensed as his hazardous focus averted to him, "Victor."

"Wade, nice of you to join us as well. Still blistered?"

"On the most inappropriate parts of my body," chirped Wade.

"Now… I know you all didn't come searching for me to visit an old friend," Victor condescendingly said adjusting the beige trench coat he wore. His nails visibly grew at his words preparing for the battle that was doomed to commence shortly. "Although, I'll have you know I've changed in these past years."

"Changed?" I choked back a cry. "Change doesn't _alter_ what you did in the past."

"Yeah," Wade agreed as his arm slowly began to reach up for his twin katanas. "You think the Jews forgave Hitler? Nooooo."

"That statement is illogical," frowning at Wade I sighed. "Hitler never claimed to have changed. So, therefore that doesn't make sense."

Wade snorted, "I'm trying to be on your side babe. Don't discredit me!"

"That doesn't even make sense…"

"Shut up," Logan barked interrupting our sidetracked debate. Directing my attention back towards Victor I shook my head as he gave one of his signature smirks. I _hated_ that smirk. "We're out for blood Creed and we aren't leaving here until you're dead."

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy I thought you knew that I can't die," his voice went dark and his eyes turned to slits. Changed my **ass**. The evilness reeked off of him like a rotting corpse.

"Everyone dies."

Wade finally dragged out his katanas with a flash and held them out ready to attack at the same time Logan's claws extended with a sickening skin ripping sound. I stayed planted in the spot as I felt the energy boil deep within my pit as the revenge I was about to initiate grew to an unbearable level. He would die tonight. I'd make sure of it.

Like Logan said _we __**wanted**__ blood_.

Immediately, Victor turned like a coward and sprinted off into the forest. With a growl Logan instantly darted after him like a speeding bullet. I closed my eyes feeling the air shift around me as I waited patiently for the trees to tell me where Victor was hiding. Funny thing is Victor thought he could escape.

"You okay there Zoie?" Wade's finger poked my shoulder tenderly. "Victor's getting away."

My eyes snapped open with sparkling golden eyes and I smirked, "No he isn't."

And the energy could be felt shaking the earth as the trees swayed ready to tip over at any given moment. Wade shifted closer to me and I shouted at how much energy it took me to have the poisonous spiked vines swallow Victor in a tight hold. The wild man's scream could be heard and I ran in the direction as quick as I could with Wade hot on my tail. I wasn't granted the ability of having superhuman speed as it seemed Wade, Logan, and Victor had. They were so _fast_.

Another scream pierced the air and as I made my way to where two half-brothers were it would be clear why. Victor was pressed hard against a large pine tree with the deadly vines digging into his skin while Logan repeatedly jammed his claws into Victor's chest, gut, and wherever else he could reach at an accelerated pace. I winced not quite enjoying the sight of his oozing blood seeping through all the holes in his body.

"Logan!" My voice screamed out as I breathlessly went to his side. He ceased his actions, but didn't dare turn his gaze away from the populously bleeding man. The sad thing was, Victor wasn't even close to dying.

In Logan's distracted state, thanks to me, Victor was able to snap out of the tangled vines. The animal lunged towards me and all seemed to still as his claws wrapped around my throat.

Victor let out a cunning laugh as he turned my body towards Logan, "Looks like I got your bitch."

"Actually she's **my** bitch," Wade snidely responded. If I wasn't in Victor's strangling hold I swear I'd punch him so hard in the face.

"I can smell you both all over her…" Victor sniffed at my neck slowly. With the hand that wasn't trying to rip my neck off he drew his hand underneath my shirt and crawled up my spine creating assaulting Goosebumps. "Zoie, my scent is faint on you now. I guess we'll have to change that."

"Think again kitty cat!"

Victor had to let go of my hold as Wade appeared between us in a gust of smoke. I shrieked as I fell back onto the soiled ground. The two started a bloody duel as Wade swung his katanas and Victor managed to throw in a few deadly scratches.

Logan stumbled into the fight and it looked like one of those cartoon fights. A big gust of dirt surrounded them and there were BOOMS, BANGS, and other dangerous sound effects. Wanting to be apart of it I dug my fingers deep into the ground and with a loud pulse a large Venus Flytrap sprouted from the ground. In less than two seconds the plant snatched Victor's arm immobilizing him from running away.

A sickening sound vibrated through my ears as Wade's sharp sword cut Victor's free hand clean from his body. Slapping a hand against my mouth I gagged repulsed as splatters of blood discarded through the air. Victor screamed once more and for a moment I felt bad. Maybe it was the fact that I was so in tune with the earth and a life-force that someone or something created was being destroyed and not in a natural way either.

"_Stop it_," I sternly yelled as I scrambled up from the dirt. Wade and Logan, panting, stopped their movements to stare at me. Coming towards Victor I stopped short in front of him giving the seething man a blank stare. "Victor… there's something you should know about me."

The man snickered as I grabbed his chin in my hand drawing our faces closer, "My abilities developed over the past ten years since you _raped_ me. I have since developed the ability to control one's biological makeup. Genetic alterations, body mutations… do you know what that means Victor?"

"It means I'm about to take away your ability to heal."

I grabbed his face in my hands and soon after Victor began to scream. He tried to pull away from me, but Wade and Logan held him in place (as well as the Venus Flytrap). I could feel Victor's life slowly slipping from him as I released his face and fell to the ground spent.

Victor sank to the ground as Wade and Logan released him. In a somewhat ironic way we both flopped in the same position. His dark eyes bore into mine.

"You're going to die," I told him softly.

He laughed, "I've figured that out."

Reaching out my hand I patted his shoulder gently. Wade came up behind me and pulled me to my feet. Holding me against his chest he tugged my body away from Victor's and brought me into a hug. I figured out the reason he was turning me away was because at that moment Logan beheaded the very man who helped destroy us all in one way or another.

* * *

><p>This is the last official chapter! All that's left is the epilogue guys 3


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later<em>…

A bright light shined through the cracks of leaves on the old oak tree. In an effort to continue sleeping I rolled around connecting with a thick object. Peeping open an eye I let my vision stroll across the defined muscular chest. In happiness, I let my arm drape over the man's waist making our bodies closer. He made a grunting noise and I giggled girlishly as a muster of feelings brought butterflies to my stomach.

"Whatttt's goin' on?"

Clicking my tongue to the roof of my mouth, "Nothing."

"Eh," he twisted his head so that we were making eye contact. "Why're you awake so early?"

"The sun's out."

Frowning he muttered grumpily, "So?"

"Wade…" I whispered. "I'm bored."

"You're always bored," he shortly replied closing his eyes once more. I left him in peace for a moment letting him think that I wouldn't disturb him for a few more hours. Getting on all fours I pounced atop his chest making him groan as my knee connected with one of his ribs. "_Zoie_ go play with the birds or something."

Sitting on him I sighed. My eyes scanned the valley we were resting in for the night. It was vast with lush green grass sprinkled all over the place. I think there was even a horse grazing in the middle of the open area.

"There's no birds to play with!"

"Dance with the flaming monkeys…"

I pounded my fist on his chest, "Wake up."

"No... I was just getting to the part with Mary Kate."

His hand grabbed my waist suddenly and a shrill scream erupted from my throat as I was flipped onto my back. Licking my lips I stared into his honey gaze with an amused grin. We were both silent as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes tiredly.

"You're pretty…" I broke out into a beam at his words. Bringing a hand to the back of his neck I drew him into a long kiss.

"I'm hungry. Gimme some food woman!"

Rolling my eyes I decided not to answer him. I'd grown too used to his babbling, "Where to now?"

"I don't want to go to work again," Wade grumbled. Childishly, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I feel like I just killed that stupid head _Ajax_ a few days ago. Did we really go through the money that quickly?"

"It's been six months Wade," I giggled. "And we went on a very, very expensive vacation… and now we're homeless in a valley."

"We're not homeless if we have a roof over our head!"

"But we don't have a roof over our head…"

Wade pointed to the tall tree that hovered over us, "Yeah we do. Duh."

"What about food?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

"You got your avocados, tomatoes, pickles, and there's a pond over there someplace where we could go fishin'."

"What happens if it rains?"

"There's caves for a reason."

Scowling up at him, "Wade. We aren't living here. And I now you're itching for a kill."

"Oh baby," he sighed dramatically giving me a sloppy kiss. "You know me so well."

And… that's how we happened. Wade and I weren't an ordinary couple; far beyond that. But we had one thing that made everything perfect. _Love_.


End file.
